Die Annalen der Liebe
by zan189
Summary: Marianne, Carina und Sabrina. Drei Schülerinnen auf der Jagd nach Schottenröcken und heimlichen Verehrern. M und C spielen Kuppler, S wehrt sich standhaft. Bitte R&R!
1. Teil 1

**Die Annalen der Liebe**

Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, in einem nicht so weit entfernten Land...

Hogwarts hieß die Schule, auf die Marianne ging. Dort hatte sie einige dämliche Lehrer, zum Beispiel Professor Binns, ein GEIST, der Geschichte der Magie unterrichtete. Und Professor Vector, die Arithmantik lehrte. Eigentlich war die Professorin gar nicht dämlich, aber das Fach, und sehen wir den Tatsachen doch bitte mal ins Auge: Welcher geistig gesunde Mensch studiert denn so etwas? Wenn sie vielleicht noch ein gescheites Fach nebenher unterrichten würde, wie zum Beispiel Geographie, aber das war offensichtlich unter der Würde der zahlenverdrehenden Hexe gewesen.

Wie auch immer, Marianne kämpfte und kämpfte gegen dieses Fach an, doch es half nichts. Ihre gestrengen Eltern, entstammend aus einer reinen englischen Zaubererfamilie, hatten darauf bestanden, daß sie dieses Fach wählte, als sie stattdessen interessante Dinge wie Muggelkunde hätte nehmen können. Muggels interessierten sie überhaupt über die Maßen, doch das durfte sie natürlich nicht zugeben, eine Schülerin des Hauses Slytherin hatte gemeinhin nur Verachtung übrig für die Nichtmagier dieser Welt.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr zum Ende des zweiten Schuljahres stundenlang in den Ohren gelegen, daß sie Arithmantik später einmal für ihre Karriere brauchen könnte (sie war von Beruf Tochter und Erbin eines immensen Vermögens), da sich damit leicht alle Konten kontrollieren und verwalten ließen. Außerdem würde der sichere Umgang mit Zahlen helfen, das Geld zu vermehren, das ungenutzt auf zahlreichen gringotter Bankkonten verstreut lag. Eine Zelle reichte nämlich nicht aus für die enormen Schätze, die ihre Familie besaß. So war es also dazu gekommen, daß Marianne sich seit der dritten Klasse jede Woche zwei Doppelstunden quälte. Sehr bald aber war sie darauf verfallen, die Zeit zum Tagträumen zu nutzen, und die Hausaufgaben einfach von Draco abzuschreiben. Auf die Prüfungen bereitete sie sich vor, indem Draco ihr stundenlang die kompliziertesten Vorgänge zu erklären versuchte, vergeblich meistens, doch etwas blieb wohl immer hängen und sie schaffte zumindest so viele richtige Antworten, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Draco war ein komischer Kauz. Stolz und eingebildet auf seinen Malfoy-Clan, aber trotzdem geduldig bei denen, die er für wichtig genug hielt. Marianne war tatsächlich eins seiner wichtigsten Projekte, denn ihre beiden Familien, um zwei Ecken verschwägert, hatten es sich einst in den Kopf gesetzt, die beiden zu verheiraten. Als folgsamer Sproß seiner Eltern stand Draco voll und ganz hinter der Verwirklichung dieses Planes, aber Marianne würde ihm da schon noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Sie war zwar in niemanden sonst verliebt, denn in der Schule gab es nur unreife pubertierende Jungen, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, daß sie eines Tages noch auf IHN treffen würde: ihren Prinzen. In ihrem Lieblings-Muggelroman (den sie mit einem Zauber als Arithmantikbuch getarnt immer neben ihrem Bett liegen hatte) gab es einen Charakter mit Namen Mr. Knightley, er war der perfekte Gentleman und machte niemals etwas falsch. So einen wollte Marianne auch einmal haben.

Zum Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres nun gab es einen interessanten Zuwachs auf Hogwarts. Sie bekamen Bodyguards, und zwar schickte jedes europäische Land, das sich mit der guten Seite der Macht in England verbündet hatte, ihren besten Kämpfer, um Hogwarts und seine Insassen zu verteidigen, falls es zu Übergriffen kommen sollte. Gleichzeitig bekamen sie aus Deutschland zwei Austauschschüler, die die letzten beiden Jahre bei ihnen auf die Schule gehen würden. Warum wußte kein Mensch, wer mag schon die Deutschen, aber Marianne hatte herausgefunden, daß es sich bei beiden Exemplaren um Mädchen handelte, die eine ganz normale Muggeloberschule besucht hatten und nur am Nachmittag auf eine Zaubererschule gegangen waren. Das fand Marianne sehr aufregend, und sie hatte vor, soviel wie möglich aus den beiden herauszuquetschen über das Thema „Nichtmagische Schule".

Bei der Zuordnung der Erstklässler in die vier Häuser standen auch die beiden sehr nervös vorne. Zuerst kam die Braunhaarige dran, die mit einer blauen Hose und einem roten Pullover bekleidet war, und sie landete in Hufflepuff. Ihre Robe war aus einem verwaschenen, alten schwarzen Stoff, schien selbstgeschneidert und war wohl schon ein paarmal geflickt worden. Außerdem verunstaltete eine ziemlich häßliche Narbe quer über das linke Auge ihr Gesicht. Als allerletzte kam das runde blonde Mädchen an die Reihe, ein Nachname mit W bescherte ihr dieses Glück. Sie war mit einer schwarzen Stoffhose und grünen Seidenbluse bekleidet, und darüber trug sie eine Cashmirrobe. Sie kam nach Slytherin. Marianne jubelte wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben (naja, zumindest genauso wie damals, als sie in Arithmantik ein B bekommen hatte und Draco im Überschwang ihrer Gefühle um den Hals gefallen und ihn vor der ganzen Klasse abgeknutscht hatte) und deutete dem Mädchen an, sich gleich neben sie zu setzen. Und schon fing sie an, Fragen herauszuschießen, und redete soviel, daß sie am Ende des Festes ganz heiser war. Sie hieß Carina und schien sehr intelligent zu sein. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar, rehbraune Augen, war ungefähr einen Meter sechzig groß und fast genauso breit. Marianne dachte sich, daß sie Glück hatte, nicht in einem der anderen Häuser gelandet zu sein, da sie sonst deswegen von den Slytherins total fertiggemacht worden wäre. So wurde sie als reinblütig in die kleine Gemeinschaft aufgenommen, und keiner stichelte.

Direkt nach der Einordungszeremonie stellte Professor Dumbledore dann die Bodyguards aus den fremden Ländern vor. Vertreten waren Frankreich, Polen, Kroatien, Österreich, Portugal, Holland und Finnland. Der Zauberer aus Frankreich hatte eine seltsame Mütze auf, war auf eine lässige Art und Weise schick gekleidet und versuchte, die hübsche Hexe aus Polen anzumachen. Er warf ihr feurige Blicke zu und schien bemüht, sie mit seinem Akzent zu becircen. Sie nahm es jedoch gelassen hin und erwiderte seine Annäherungsversuche mit einem kühlen Neigen des Kopfes. Der Mann aus Kroatien war mindestens einen Meter fünfundneunzig groß, hatte gräuliche kurze Haare und einen gepflegten Bart und schien in ein intensives Gespräch mit dem Zauberer aus Österreich vertieft, ein kurzer pummeliger Mann mittleren Alters, der sehr gutmütig aussah. Die ältere Hexe aus Portugal trug ein feuriges rotes Kleid und schien zu einem unhörbaren Rythmus selbstvergessen zu tanzen, während der Holländer sie fassungslos beobachtete. Er war etwa Mitte dreißig, mittelgroß und untersetzt, mit flachsfarbenen Haaren. Ein stereotypisches Bild. Der Finne hatte ein Gespräch mit Madam Hooch begonnen, die ihm am nächsten saß, leider konnte Marianne kein Wort verstehen, aber sie schienen sich sehr angeregt über etwas (Fliegen?) zu unterhalten.

„Hey, ist das nicht Arne Maikinnen?" sagte Carina mit ihrem starken deutschen Akzent plötzlich neben ihr. Sie deutete dabei auf den schlaksigen, schwarzhaarigen Finnen.

„?" war alles, was Marianne herausbrachte.

„Kennst du nicht den berühmten Skispringer Arne Maikinnen? Er hat die Vierschanzentournee letztes Jahr gewonnen, und das Europacup-Springen vor zwei Jahren." Skispringen, so erfuhr Marianne alsbald, war ein Muggelsport, bei dem es darum ging, auf zwei Brettern eine Schanze hinunterzuspringen und möglichst weit zu kommen.

Als das Fest beendet war und Marianne mit Carina aus der großen Halle ging, trafen sie am Ausgang auf das andere deutsche Mädchen. Carina stellte sie Marianne als Sabrina vor, dann wechselten die beiden ein paar Sätze auf deutsch und verabschiedeten sich mit einem kräftig klingenden Wort.

„Ich habe meine Freundin nur gefragt, wie die Leute in ihrem Haus so sind." erklärte sie Marianne auf dem Weg in die Kellergewölbe.

„Und, was sagt sie?"

„Ganz nett. Aber sie findet, daß ich mehr Glück gehabt habe, weil Du gleich so nett zu mir warst und ich sofort jemanden hatte, zu dem ich mich setzen konnte. Bei ihr hat keiner sie zu sich gewunken, deswegen hat sie sich einfach irgendwo hingesetzt, und landete zwischen vielen Zweit- und Drittklässlern, die zwar ganz nett zu ihr waren, aber sie hätte sich lieber mit denen aus der fünften, sechsten und siebten Klasse unterhalten."

„Das wird schon werden", munterte Marianne ihre neue Freundin auf, „die Leute aus Hufflepuff sind generell sehr offen, und sobald der Unterricht mal anfängt, lernt sie schon noch alle kennen."

An diesem Abend beschloß Marianne, ein Tagebuch zu führen und darin alles hineinzuschreiben, was Carina und Sabrina ihr über die Muggelwelt erzählten. Carina führte ein Tagebuch, und hatte ihr erzählt, daß es ihr helfe, mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen.


	2. Teil 2

„Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut Englisch?" fragte Draco Carina am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Ich lerne es seit der dritten Klasse und Sabrina und ich gehen jede Woche in einen englischsprachigen Film, und außerdem lese ich viele Bücher auf englisch." antwortete sie errötend. „Aber du solltest mal Sabrina hören, die spricht noch besser. Sie lernt Englisch schon seit der ersten Klasse Oberschule und die spricht schon so schnell, wie wenn sie Deutsch spricht." Draco blickte nur kurz in Richtung Hufflepufftisch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Schlammblut konnte ihn garantiert nicht beeindrucken.

„Wart ihr zwei denn nicht auf einer Schule?" fragte Marianne interessiert.

„Nein, gar nicht. Wir haben uns in der Firmgruppe kennengelernt, als wir ungefähr vierzehn waren." Marianne, deren Familie größerer Teil aus Schottland und Irland stammte, war auch gefirmt worden, aber da hatte sie niemand nettes kennengelernt, mit dem sie außerhalb der Schule Kontakt gehalten hätte. In diesem Augenblick kam Professor Snape, ihr Hauslehrer, um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Er hieß Carina herzlich willkommen und bat sie, sich bei Problemen vertrauensvoll an ihn zu wenden. Als er weitergegangen war, fragte Carina Marianne, wie er so war. Marianne sagte die Wahrheit: Undurchsichtig, aber immer nett zu den Schülern aus seinem eigenen Haus, und manchmal unfair gegenüber den anderen.

Die Wochen zogen ins Land. Die Bodyguards hatten nicht viel mehr zu tun als ein paar Vampire und Dämonen aufzumischen, die sich im Verbotenen Wald eingenistet und offensichtlich einen Übergriff auf die Schule geplant hatten. Sabrina lebte sich auch gut ein in ihrem eigenen Haus. Marianne freundete sich mit ihr genauso wie mit Carina an, was manchmal Konflikte mit Draco auslöste, der ihr immer wieder vorhielt, daß sie die Ehre ihrer Familie besudele, wenn sie sich mit einem Schlammblut wie Sabrina abgäbe. Aber Carina schaltete sich jedesmal ein und wusch Draco ordentlich den Kopf, deshalb fühlte Marianne ihren Rücken gestärkt und kümmerte sich auch nicht um die gelegentlichen Sticheleien von Pansy.

Über Sabrina lernte Marianne zum ersten Mal auch einige andere Schüler aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe kennen, die sie bis dato immer nur im Unterricht getroffen hatte. Manchmal war es sehr schwer, als Mädchen aus Slytherin Bekanntschaft mit den Kameraden aus anderen Häusern zu machen, da Slytherin von Haus aus als potentiell böse ausgeschlossen wurde. Was ja nicht ganz unrecht war. Wenn Marianne an die Aktion vom letzten Jahr dachte, in der Draco, Pansy und einige andere Mrs. Umbridges kleine Neonazis gespielt hatten, würde sie am liebsten noch heute im Boden versinken! Aber sie als normaler Mensch litt unter den Vorurteilen, die dadurch entstanden. Letztes Jahr zum Beispiel hatte sie versucht, in Harrys DADA-Unterricht zu kommen, doch keiner hatte ihr vertraut, und sie hatte deshalb nie eine Einladung bekommen. Im Gegenteil war sie von Hermine bezichtigt worden, „herumzuschnüffeln" und zu spionieren, als sie auf der Mädchentoilette interessiert ihren geflüsterten Ausführungen zugehört hatte. Doch mit Carina und Sabrina, die schon vorher befreundet gewesen waren und sich von Häusergrenzen nicht abschrecken ließen, und mittendrin Marianne als Carinas Freundin, die jetzt einfach immer mit dabei war, war es ganz einfach, den anderen zu zeigen, daß sie überhaupt nicht so dachte wie viele Leute aus ihrem Haus. Sie freundete sich sogar mit Harry Potter und seiner Bande an.

Das Wichtigste, was Marianne von ihren deutschen Freundinnen lernte, war das Schlonzen.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Vorgang, bei dem mindestens zwei Mädchen zusammenkommen und über einen Roman, den beide gelesen haben, oder einen Film, den beide gesehen haben, diskutieren._

_**FILM:** In der Muggelwelt gibt es „Fernseher", und „Videorekorder". Einen Fernseher „schaltet man an" und kann Filme sehen (?) und in den Videorekorder kann man „Videokassetten" „einlegen" und dann über den Fernseher einen bestimmten Film angucken. Ein Film ist die visuelle Form eines Buches. ?_

_Bis ich einen Film gesehen habe, werde ich es nie verstehen, so informiert mich Carina gerade, die ich nochmal mit Fragen gelöchert habe._

_Beim Schlonzen geht es auf jeden Fall darum, daß man einen Charakter (meistens männlich) besonders gerne mag und dann darüber redet, wie toll er doch ist und wie man sich vorstellt, daß er aussieht. Ich habe mit den beiden schon über „Emma" von Jane Austen geschlonzt, und zwar hat es mir Mr. Knightley angetan, genauso wie den beiden anderen! Wir haben glaube ich mal fünf Stunden am Stück gestritten, ob Mr. Knightley braune oder schwarze Haare hat (wir waren uns zumindest darüber einig, daß sie dunkel sind), und haben überlegt, ob er wohl mich, Sabrina oder Carina am ehesten heiraten wollen würde, wenn er uns kennenlernen würde. Sabrina hat gesagt, er würde sicher mich nehmen, weil ich so lebensfroh wie Emma bin, aber Carina tippte auf sich selbst, weil sie so intelligent ist (das hat sie natürlich nicht ernst gemeint). Beim Schlonzen fängt man irgendwann an, hysterisch zu kreischen und nur noch zu rufen: „Der ist SO geil!" oder, wenn es sich um ein Film-Schlonzen handelt und man über einen „Schauspieler" spricht: „Der schaut SO geil aus!"_

_**SCHAUSPIELER:** Gerade wurde z.B. „Emma" verfilmt, und da mußten Personen in die Rollen der Charaktere aus dem Buch schlüpfen. Wenn ein Schauspieler besonders toll aussieht, kann man ihn besonders anschlonzen._

_Neulich habe ich übrigens Sabrina gefragt, was ihre Eltern von Beruf sind. Carinas Vater, das wußte ich schon länger, arbeitet für das deutsche Zaubererministerium (er hat sogar einen ziemlich hohen Posten inne), und ihre Mutter arbeitet in einer Buchhandlung im Münchner Pendant zur Diagon Alley. Sabrina sagte mit sehr viel Ernst in der Stimme: „Mein Vater ist Pirat, und meine Mutter ist erster Steuermann auf seinem Schiff." Manchmal gibt sie so einen Blödsinn von sich, bevor sie eine Frage richtig beantwortet._

_**AUTOVERKÄUFER:** Jemand, der „Autos" verkauft (Sabrinas Vater)._

_**AUTO:** Eine Kutsche, die ohne Pferde fährt. Aber ohne Magie angetrieben wird. Also irgendwie haben die Muggeln da was erfunden, wo sie keine Magie brauchen, sondern Energie, und dann bewegen sich Dinge scheinbar von selbst fort. Und nur wegen meinen Eltern mußte ich bis jetzt ohne dieses Wissen durch die Welt gehen! Seufz._

_**BUCHHALTERIN:** Jemand (Sabrinas Mutter), die in einer Firma die Abrechnung macht, sprich Kosten und Konten. Dafür braucht man Arithmantik. Bäh!_

_Das war bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Carina hat Sabrina einfach mal mit reingebracht, und irgendwie haben sie das ab dann immer so gemacht, obwohl alle sich beschwert haben. Dafür nimmt Sabrina mich und Carina auch in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum mit, und die anderen haben sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden. Draco war da und hat die ganze Zeit säuerlich geguckt. Dann hat er Sabrina ein paar herablassende Fragen gestellt bezüglich ihrer Eltern und so, und da hat Sabrina angefangen, ihn auszufratscheln über seine Eltern und was die so machen etc. und er hat zwar gesagt, es ginge sie gar nichts an, aber hat dann doch mit den zahlreichen Geschäften seines Vaters im „Import" und „Export" angegeben. Sabrina kennt sich mit sowas irgendwie auch ganz gut aus, die hats zwar auch nicht so sehr mit höherer Arithmantik, aber sie hat Ahnung von „Wirtschaft". Dieses Wort kann ich jetzt aber echt nicht erklären, das hab ich überhaupt nicht kapiert. Sie sagte zu Draco, daß in der Muggelwelt heutzutage der Ex- und Import immer noch hauptsächlich über Schiffsverkehr betrieben wird, da mehr „Cargo" (?) geladen werden kann. Oder so ähnlich. Draco wandte ein, daß es ihn nicht im geringsten interessiere, was die Muggel machen, versicherte aber, daß sein Vater nur die schnellsten Schiffe anheuere, um seine kostbaren Güter von A nach B zu transportieren. Oh Mann, was die immer für hochintellektuelle Diskussionen führen müssen!_


	3. Teil 3

Im Januar gab es einen Frühlingseinbruch, und einige Tage lang war es sehr warm, und fast der ganze Schnee schmolz dahin. Sabrina wurde deshalb sehr krank. Sie hatte sich am letzten schönen Tag auf einem Liegestuhl in die Sonne gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Dann hatte es zu regnen und zu schneien angefangen, sie war davon aufgewacht, aber viel zu faul und müde gewesen, um aufzustehen. Harry hatte sie schließlich gefunden und in die Krankenstation transportiert, wo sie dann auch die nächste Woche liegenbleiben mußte. Sie hustete wie eine verrückte, und keine Medizin half dagegen. Außerdem lief ihr die Nase so stark, daß sie vom vielen Schneuzen schon ganz aufgerieben und entzündet war. Was keinen schönen Anblick darbot. Am zweiten Tag während des Mittagessens wurde plötzlich die schwere Flügeltüre zur großen Halle kräftig aufgestoßen und es erschien eine Gestalt, die laut „Buh-Jah!" rief. Es handelte sich um eine junge Frau, die in Muggelsachen gekleidet war und freundlich lächelnd zum Lehrertisch hinunterging. Auf dem Weg winkte sie Carina strahlend zu, und grinste Neville an, dem der Teller heruntergefallen war.

„Servus!" sagte sie, als sie vor Professor Dumbledore stand. Professor Snape zuckte zusammen.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_**BAYERN:** Carina und Sabrina sind beide aus Bayern, das ist ein Bundesland in Deutschland. Deutschland hat 16 davon, und man muß sich das so vorstellen, daß Bayern das coolste ist und München (die Hauptstadt von Bayern und heimliche Hauptstadt Deutschlands) die schönste Stadt in Deutschland ist. Ich glaube, Carina und Sabrina sind ziemlich voreingenommen, was das betrifft._

_**SERVUS:** Das ist das kräftig klingende Wort, das die beiden ständig benutzen, wenn sie sich begrüßen oder verabschieden. Es ist etwas typisch bayerisches und leitet sich aus dem lateinischen „servere" (dienen) ab. Soll also heißen: „Ihnen zu diensten." klingt aber gar nicht so, wenn die das immer so bläken. Außerdem klingt es wie „Severus", der Vorname unseres Zaubertränkemeisters, und der findet das absolut nicht witzig, weil er jedesmal hochschreckt, wenn das Wort in seiner Nähe ausgesprochen wird. Da er mit Sabrina im ständigen Klinsch liegt, glaubt er nun, sie mache es aus Absicht._

_Aber ich habe auch schon damit angefangen, weil es cool klingt. Sabrinas Ziel ist es, die ganze Schule zu bajuwarisieren, bzw. zu schottisieren, da sie Männer in Schottenröcken sehr lecker findet. Ich übrigens auch. Sie hat mir Fotos von Schauspielern in Schottenröcken gezeigt, und da möchte man doch gleich mal druntergucken..._

_Einer gefällt mir besonders gut, er heißt Liam Neeson. Letztes Jahr erst ist anscheinend ein Film mit ihm herausgekommen, in dem er einen Schottenrock trägt, und die beiden schlonzen die ganze Zeit über ihn. Da gibt es eine Szene, wo ihm seine Frau unter den Rock an den ... greift und das finden die beiden so anregend, daß sie sich jedesmal stöhnend auf dem Boden wälzen, wenn sie mir davon erzählen. Die deutschen Zauberer und Hexen sind viel freigeistiger (Draco sagt: verdorbener) als wir englischen. In den Sommerferien möchte ich mich mit ihnen in London treffen und dann zeigen sie mir den Film._

„Ich nehme an, daß Sie Herr Dumbledore sind, der Direktor von Hogwarts?" fuhr die junge Frau mit starkem Akzent fort.

„Da nehmen Sie richtig an", erwiderte dieser, mit einem Schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln, „wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Meine Mutter schreibt mir, daß meine Schwester krank ist, und sie (meine Mutter meine ich) springt im Dreieck, deswegen schickt sie mich um mich mit eigenen Augen zu vergewissern, daß Sabrina nicht stirbt oder so." Der Direktor schaute ein bißchen verdutzt, denn es war nicht üblich, daß Eltern (oder sonstige Familienmitglieder) einfach so ohne Einladung hereinplatzten, er ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Er beauftragte einen der Erstklässler, Sabrinas Schwester zur Krankenstation zu bringen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür wieder heftig aufgestoßen. „Buh-Jah!" schon wieder. Sabrinas Schwester Elisabeth (diese Information hatte Marianne sich gleich von Carina eingeholt) spazierte schon wieder zum Lehrertisch.

„Also, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, daß ich hier so reingeschneit bin, aber wenn Sie meine Mutter kennen würden, dann würden Sie froh sein, daß sie keine Hexe ist und nicht selbst gekommen ist. Mit der legt man sich am besten nicht an, wenn sie sich über was aufregt! Ich werde jetzt wie eine brave Tochter nach Hause gehen und meinen Rapport machen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Wollen Sie nicht zum Essen hierbleiben?"

„Nah, muß weg, hab nur kurz meine Mittagspause ausgenutzt, um mal nach Sabrinchen zu sehen. Aber danke trotzdem." Damit drehte sie sich um, winkte Carina noch einmal zu, zwinkerte in Nevilles Richtung und verschwand aus dem Schloß.


	4. Teil 4

Zum Valentinstag bekam Marianne 20 rote Rosen geschenkt, anonymerweise, wie sich das gehörte. Natürlich waren sie von Draco, der schenkte ihr jedes Jahr rote Rosen und lud sie zum Hogsmeade-Wochenende, das dem Valentinstag folgte, zu Kaffee und Kuchen ein. Dieses Jahr gab es anläßlich der zwei Austauschschülerinnen sogar einen Valentinsball.

Zwei Tage vor dem 14. klagte Carina, daß sie noch immer keinen Partner gefunden habe, und war sehr unglücklich, weil sie es auf ihr Gewicht schob. Normalerweise fand sich in solchen Situationen immer ein netter Slytherinjunge, um sie zum Ball zu begleiten, aber zur Zeit gab es (verursacht von Sabrina) eine Grippewelle im Schloß, und so lagen die meisten Kandidaten auf der Krankenstation. Sabrina, die mittlerweile das Paßwort kannte (was Professor Snape allerdings nicht wissen durfte), spazierte in dem Augenblick herein, als Draco alle möglichen männlichen Personen durchging, die für Carina in Frage kämen.

„Servus! Na, was los?" sie setzte sich sofort zu Carina und legte den Arm um sie. „Warum weinst du denn?" Carina klagte ihr Leid von neuem, dann sagte Sabrina: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, da findet sich schon noch jemand. Ich bin auch grad erst gefragt worden."

„Wer würde mit dir schon gehen wollen? Du hast ja nichtmal ein Kleid, das noch nicht zehnmal geflickt worden ist!" zischte Draco. Sabrina blieb wie immer gelassen, denn Worte beeindruckten sie überhaupt nicht.

„Harry hat mich gefragt. Eigentlich wollte er mit Luna gehen, aber die ist krank geworden. Harry war zuerst ziemlich sauer auf mich, weil er sich erinnern konnte, wie ich sie bei einem ihrer Besuche aus Versehen mal ordentlich angeniest habe." Marianne und Carina warfen sich wissende Blicke zu. „Was schaut ihr denn so dämlich?" Marianne behielt Carina im Auge, als sie sagte:

„Hat Harry neulich in Zaubertränke nicht mal gefragt, wie man einen Trank braut, der Grippesymptome hervorruft?"

„Ja, ich glaube da war was..."

„Und könnte man das nicht einen Freud'schen Vernieser nennen?" Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf und sah Draco fragend an. Dieser schien jedoch genauso ratlos zu sein.

„Was soll denn das?" Carina hielt sich den Bauch und Marianne lachte Tränen, aber mehr brachte sie aus den beiden nicht heraus.

„Übrigens hat mich auch noch keiner zum Ball eingeladen." sagte Marianne, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Draco zischte erneut und sagte:

„Du gehst natürlich mit mir!" Marianne sah etwas verdutzt drein, und nun war es an Sabrina und Carina, sich wissende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Das machten sie aber nicht so offensichtlich, daß einer der anderen beiden es bemerkt hätte.


	5. Teil 5

Am Morgen des Valentinstages regnete es rote und rosa Briefe auf die Schüler und Schülerinnen, die sich noch nicht angesteckt hatten. Der Hit war, daß Professor Snape einen Valentinsgruß bekam, und zwar einen, der laut „Buh-Jah!" schrie, wenn man die Karte aufklappte. Marianne erhielt natürlich ihre Rosen, und vor Carina landete mit einem gehörigen Platsch ein kleines Päckchen in ihrem fettarmen Müsli. Sie fischte es verwundert heraus, und als sie es geöffnet hatte, schallte eine sonore Stimme durch die große Halle:

_**You are my Angel, you're my Darling, Angel!**_

Carina wurde rot, denn in dem Päckchen befand sich ein kleiner Ring mit einem Totenkopf, der zu ihren Lieblingsohrringen paßte, und dabei ein kleiner Zettel: _Würdest Du mit mir zum Ball gehen? Leg den Ring an, wenn Du einverstanden bist, dann treffen wir uns um sieben Uhr vor dem Eingang zur großen Halle._ Betont auffällig steckte sie den Ring an ihre linke Hand und grinste breiter als je zuvor. Sie hatte ein Blinddate!

Sabrina war auch nicht leer ausgegangen. Sie erhielt einen dicken grauen Umschlag, auf dem in roter Tinte stand: _VORSICHT! Nicht in Anwesenheit anderer öffnen!_ Die Schrift kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. Neugierig ging sie sofort auf die Toilette, setzte sich in eine Kabine rein und machte den Brief auf. Es war ein dicker Liebesbrief voll von Zärtlichkeiten und Bekundungen größter Verehrung. Als sie nach ca. zwanzig Minuten fertiggelesen hatte, lief sie aufgeregt zurück in die große Halle, wo sie sich buchstäblich auf Carina und Marianne stürzte. Sie zerrte die beiden hinaus und in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihnen den Brief hinhielt. Sie lasen sofort und fingen immer wieder an zu kreischen, weil so viele liebe Dinge darin standen, und als sie zum Ende kamen, das mit „in Liebe, Dein Bewunderer" abschloß, seufzten sie und waren sich einig, daß der Briefschreiber ein ganz süßer sein mußte.

„Der hat sich in dich verliebt, als er dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat! Wie romantisch!" rief Marianne glühend, und Carina pflichtete ihr bei mit:

„Und er ist viel zu schüchtern, dir auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen, aber er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und deswegen hat er dir einen so niedlichen Brief geschrieben!" Sabrina fing natürlich sofort an zu überlegen, wer es sein könnte. Viele Anhaltspunkte diesbezüglich gab es in dem Brief leider nicht. Er war zwar voll von Schwärmereien über ihre Schönheit (der mußte wohl einen Knick in der Optik haben, der es ihm erlaubte, über Narben hinwegzusehen), ihren Witz und Charme, und ihre hellbraunen Augen, die es dem Schreiber offensichtlich besonders angetan hatten, war aber ansonsten sehr allgemein gehalten. So konnten die drei nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Klassenstufe ausschließen. Schließlich ließ Carina die Katze aus dem Sack:

„Ich wette, der ist von Harry." Marianne grinste breit, da sie von Anfang an das gleiche gedacht hatte.

„Wieso sollte der gerade von Harry sein? Harry mag Luna."

„Ja klar. Und ich bin die Kaiserin von China." gab Carina zurück. Hilfesuchend wendete Sabrina sich an Marianne. Diese zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Was wollt ihr denn immer mit Harry? Der ist nicht in mich verliebt!"

„Klar, ihr beiden seid halt bloß das perfekte Paar, und versteht euch immens gut, und schmachtet euch die ganze Zeit an, und kebbelt euch ständig, aber ihr wollt ja nix voneinander, nö nö!" antwortete Marianne.

„Wir schmachten uns GAR NIE an!" ereiferte sich Sabrina.

„Nein, ÜBERHAUPT nicht!" rief Carina. Sabrina wurde langsam wütend. Sie wollte nichts von Harry, und er mochte sie garantiert nicht mehr als seinen besten Freund Ron.

„Okay, wir verstehen uns sehr gut, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, daß wir ineinander verliebt sind. Außerdem ist er gar nicht der Typ, der solche ewiglangen Liebesbriefe schreiben würde, und ich kenne seine Schrift."

„Die kann er mit einem einfachen Zauber so verändern, daß sie ganz anders als seine eigene ausschaut..."

„Und außerdem", unterbrach Sabrina Carina, „schwärmt er mir die ganze Zeit von Luna vor und holt sich Tips ein, wie er ihr zeigen kann, daß er sie sehr gern mag, weil sie es einfach nicht checkt, weil sie immer ganz woanders mit ihren Gedanken zu sein scheint, und jedesmal, wenn er versucht, ihr irgendwie zu zeigen, was er fühlt, reagiert sie auf so eine weltfremde Art und Weise, daß er sich manchmal nicht sicher ist, ob sie das mit Absicht macht, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie kein Interesse an ihm hat, ihn aber nicht verletzen will. Also habe ich ihm Tips gegeben undsoweiter, und da ist er mir halt dankbar, aber eigentlich wollte er ihr zum Valentinsball einfach mal sagen, daß er in sie verliebt ist, deswegen war er zuerst so sauer auf mich, daß ich Luna angesteckt habe..." Carina und Marianne warfen sich wieder diesen wissenden Blick zu.

„WAS?" rief Sabrina.

„Er geht doch mit dir zum Ball, oder?" begann Marianne.

„Ja, und?"

„Naja... ist dir noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, daß alle diese Ausführungen von Weltfremdheit und nicht checken, wenn einer auf dich steht, genausogut auf dich zutreffen?" versuchte Carina es behutsam.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Denk doch mal an letztes Jahr, als der Olli total in dich verknallt war und du es einfach nicht kapiert hast, obwohl ich dir ständig damit in den Ohren gelegen habe, und erst, als ers dir ins Gesicht gesagt hat, wolltest dus glauben, und warst aber wie vom Donner gerührt, weil du das nie vermutet hättest!" Sabrina wurde dabei rot.

„Ja schon... aber..."

„Nix aber! Wir glauben, daß Harry dir heute Abend sagen wird, daß er den Brief geschrieben hat." Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stand auf, schnappte sich den Brief und stürmte raus.

„Wo will sie denn jetzt hin?" fragte Marianne. Carina hob ratlos die Schultern, dann schrie sie:

„Oh Mann, wir kommen ja viel zu spät zum Unterricht!" Die beiden rasten in windeseile hinunter zu den Kellergewölben, wo sie heute in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke hatten. Sie kamen über eine halbe Stunde zu spät, doch Professor Snape war noch nicht da. Stattdessen stand Sabrina vor Harry, wedelte mit dem Brief in ihrer Hand, erklärte lautstark, daß es sich hierbei um einen anonymen Liebesbrief handle und wollte geradeheraus wissen, ob er ihn geschrieben habe. Harry lief puterrot an, sagte aber:

„Nein!" Sie drehte sich wütend zu Carina und Marianne herum und schrie:

„Seht ihr!" Dann stapfte sie schnaubend zu ihrem eigenen Unterricht bei Professor Vector.

„Na, Potter, hast du dir eine kleine Schlammblutfreundin gefunden!" rief Draco verächtlich. Carina stürzte sich auf ihn, gab ihm einen Kinnhaken und schrie:

„Beleidige meine Freundin NIE WIEDER!" Auch Marianne schimpfte wütend auf Draco ein, der sich die blutende Lippe hielt. Erstaunlicherweise war noch immer kein Professor Snape in Sicht.

Sabrina rannte schnaufend den langen Gang zur Treppe entlang. Diese Idioten! Harry mochte Luna, das wußte sie ganz genau, aber die beiden abgedrehten Gören konnten das nicht akzeptieren, weil sie ihre eigenen romantischen Vorstellungen hatten. Nerv! Sie mochte Luna sehr gern, und sie hatte Harry mit ihr zusammen beobachtet. Erstens war er in ihrer Nähe ganz anders, er wurde rot, stotterte und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, zweitens hatte sie ihm versichert, daß Luna sicher nicht so weltfremd war (Harry hatte es schon fast als abweisend bezeichnet), um ihn in die Schranken zu weisen, sondern weil sie es wirklich nicht kapierte. Also hatte sie ihm gesagt, er solle es ihr offen ins Gesicht sagen (ja, und dabei hatte sie selbst an Olli gedacht und wie es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen war), dann wüßte er wenigstens endlich, ob sie ihn vielleicht auch ein bißchen mehr mochte als andere Jungs. Sie hatte Harry aber auch ganz ehrlich gesagt, daß sie vermutete, daß Luna Ron gern hatte, da sie ihm gegenüber oft ihre Entrücktheit ablegte, und vor allem gerne vor sich hinlächelte, wenn sie den Rotschopf ansah...

Als sie soweit in ihren Gedanken gekommen war, stieß sie mit Professor Snape zusammen.

„Oh, entschuldigung Professor!" stieß sie hervor. Ausgerechnet in den mußte sie reinrennen, der gab ihr sicher wieder eine fiese Strafarbeit.

„SABRINCHEN!" rief die junge Frau, die bei dem Lehrer stand und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Elisabeth, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich bin wegen dem Ball gekommen."

„?" Sabrina sah Professor Snape verstört an, dieser zuckte jedoch mit den Achseln.

„Und warum sind Sie nicht im Unterricht, Fräulein Spatz?"

„Ähhh... ich hab eine falsche Abzweigung genommen, dann hat eine Treppe die Richtung geändert, und ich bin irgendwie hier gelandet." log sie.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug und eine Strafarbeit morgen um sieben Uhr abends, melden Sie sich in Herrn Filchs Büro." Dann wandte er sich an Elisabeth: „Sie entschuldigen mich jetzt bitte, ich muß zu meinem Unterricht."

„Klaro, bis nachher dann, freu mich schon!" strahlte Elisabeth, dann packte sie Sabrina am Arm und zog sie mit sich fort.

„Wie hat er ausgesehen, als er meinen Valentinsgruß bekommen hat?" flüsterte sie, als sie ein Stück gegangen waren. Sabrina fragte sich, warum sie flüsterte, da hier sowieso keiner Deutsch verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nicht so drauf geachtet."

„Oh Mann, was bist du für eine Schwester!"

„Wieso hast du ihm denn überhaupt einen geschickt?"

„Sabrina, das erklär ich dir, wenn du erwachsen bist!" erwiderte Elisabeth resigniert.

„Wieso nicht jetzt? Ist ja nicht so, daß ich nicht aufgeklärt wäre..."

„Also, wenn du mit all deinen vielen Strafarbeiten, die dich in die unmittelbare Nähe (und ALLEIN!) mit diesem GOTT von einem Mann gebracht haben, bis jetzt noch nicht gemerkt hast, daß er den KNACKIGSTEN Hintern hat, den ich in meiner langjährigen Karriere als Knackarschexpertin gesehen habe, bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall und mein Bedauern nicht wert!"

„Aber woher weißt du denn, wie sein Hintern aussieht? Woher kennst du ihn überhaupt?"

„Als ich dich im Januar kurz besucht habe, hab ich ihn in der großen Halle gesehen, und dann hab ich es eingerichtet, daß ich ihn mal in der Diagon Alley getroffen habe, und da hab ich ganz aus Versehen Tee über seinen Umhang geschüttet, sodaß ich den dann saubermachen mußte, und da habe ich natürlich seinen Hintern angeschaut."

„Wow!" Sabrina war ehrlich beeindruckt. Auch sie war vernarrt in männliche Hinterteile, aber, das sah sie jetzt ein, von ihrer Schwester konnte sie sich noch eine große Scheibe abschneiden.

„Mit wem gehst du denn zum Ball?" fragte Elisabeth.

„Mit Harry."

„Oh, und was ziehst du an?"

„Keine Ahnung... ich hatte nicht vor, was großartiges anzuziehen!"

„Sabrina! Du mußt endlich mal anfangen, dich zu den richtigen Anlässen auch ordentlich einzukleiden! Willst du denn nie, daß die anderen Leute merken, daß du nur in Jeans und Pullovern gewöhnlich ausschaust?"

„Aussehen ist nicht wichtig! Außerdem kann ich die Narbe ja sowieso nicht verstecken."

„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht. Die Narbe macht meiner Meinung nach dein Gesicht nur interessanter, und du hast so eine hübsche Figur, zeig den anderen doch auch mal, was du hast!" Sabrina schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Okay", Elisabeth hielt Sabrina an, nahm sie bei den Schultern und kommandierte, „ich werde dich heute herrichten, und keine Widerrede! Unsere Eltern würden sich schämen, wenn sie wüßten, daß du so schäbig zu einem Ball gehen willst!" Dem konnte Sabrina nichts entgegensetzen, deshalb verschwand sie nur grollend in Professor Vectors Unterricht, zu dem sie fast 45 Minuten zu spät kam.


	6. Teil 6

Am Abend füllte sich die die große Halle sehr schnell mit tanz- und liebeswütigen Pärchen. Carina stand um kurz vor sieben nervös vor dem Eingang, während Marianne und Draco ein wenig hinter ihr warteten. Elisabeth, die nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um sicherzustellen, daß ihre Schwester sich ordentlich anzog (und um Professor Snape zu sehen und vielleicht auch den einen oder anderen Kuß von ihm zu stehlen), hatte nicht nur Sabrina beim Einkleiden und Frisurenmachen geholfen, und Carina und Marianne sahen sehr elegant aus. Dracos Blick klebte förmlich an Mariannes Ausschnitt. Dann trat plötzlich ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw auf Carina zu. Er hatte rötlich-braunes Haar, war stämmig und sehr groß und trug stolz zwei prominente Kotletten zur Schau.

„Hi!" sagte er und wurde rot.

„Hi!" sagte sie und sah zu Boden.

„Ähm... also, ich hoffe, der Ring gefällt dir."

„Ja sehr!" Jetzt sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, wobei sie den Kopf ganz weit in den Nacken legen mußte. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen keiner etwas sagte.

„Tja, also, wollen wir hineingehen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Okay." Carina hakte sich bei dem ihr angebotenen Arm ein, dann drehte er sie aber noch einmal zu sich herum und sagte:

„Du siehst heute sehr hübsch aus!" Dann gingen sie beide mit hochroten Gesichtern hinein. Draco und Marianne folgten ihnen.

Im Saal angekommen sahen sie Sabrina und Harry schon tanzen. Den beiden Jungen fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß deine Freundin so hübsch ist!" entfuhr es Andrew, Carinas Verehrer. Carina sah in säuerlich von der Seite an, er wurde noch dunkler und stotterte: „So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meine, sonst läuft sie immer so langweilig herum, deswegen hab ich gedacht, daß sie gar nicht hübsch ist! Aber du gefällst mir viel besser." Mittlerweile hatte sein Gesicht die Farbe einer Kirsche erreicht.

„Ist schon okay! Ich kanns selbst kaum glauben!" Dabei starrte sie ihre Freundin an. Auch Draco schien zum ersten Mal wirklich beeindruckt von Sabrina. Er gaffte ihr mintgrünes Brokatkleid und die vielen Goldspangen an, die sie an den nackten Armen, Handgelenken, um den Hals, an den Ohren und als Gürtel trug. Ihre glatten Haare waren zu einer eleganten Frisur aufgetürmt und und mit gelblichen Perlen verziert.

„Sind die echt?" fragte er staunend. Sabrina drehte sich irritiert von Harry weg zu ihm.

„Was?"

„Sind die Perlen echt?"

„Ja schon." Dann tanzte sie weiter. Nun schaltete sich Pansy ein, die in der Nähe auf Draco gelauert hatte:

„Welche Muggelbank hast du denn überfallen, daß du dir so ein Kleid und solchen Schmuck leisten kannst?" Sabrina formte das Wort „Zicke" mit ihren Lippen, reagierte aber sonst nicht darauf. Auch Harrys Blick klebte die meiste Zeit an ihrem Ausschnitt, und irgendwann entschuldigte er sich dafür:

„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann nicht anders, das schaut einfach zu schön aus! Du solltest öfters sowas hübsches anziehen!"

„Ist schon okay." gab Sabrina zurück. Und es machte ihr tatsächlich nichts aus, daß alle sie ansahen.

Währenddessen fragte Draco Marianne über Sabrinas Familien- und Vermögensverhältnisse aus. Sie konnte buchstäblich sehen, wie er Kalkulationen anstellte und abwägte, wer jetzt die reichere war: sie selbst oder Sabrina. Was für eine Scheinheiligkeit! Zuerst hatte er sich geweigert, ihr auch nur einmal ordentlich in die Augen zu sehen, weil sie von Muggeln abstammte und arm zu sein schien, und nun, da sie offensichtlich viel Geld besaß, war sie plötzlich auch für einen Malfoy akzeptabel. Depp!

Sabrina, die immer noch schmollte und deswegen kein Wort mit Marianne oder Carina wechselte, war trotzdem das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins unter all ihren Freunden. Sie und Harry, um genau zu sein: „Sehen sie nicht total süß zusammen aus? Und er ist ganz bestimmt in sie verliebt, so wie er sie ansieht." oder „Und ihr seid sicher, daß ER ihr den Brief geschrieben hat?" oder „Ich glaube, sie mag ihn auch, sie hat ganz rote Wangen!" ist nur eine kleine Auswahl der Sätze, die Harrys und Sabrinas gemeinsame Zukunft besiegelten. Währenddessen (es war direkt nach dem großen Festessen) spielte sich folgende Konversation zwischen den beiden ab:

„Wie geht es Luna?"

„Gut, ich habe vorhin nochmal nach ihr gesehen, bevor ich mich mit dir getroffen habe." Harry wurde rot.

„Was ist?"

„Ich hab es ihr gesagt!"

„WAS? Und, was hat sie gesagt?" Dabei zerrte Sabrina ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel.

„Laß uns auf die Tanzfläche gehen, da können es nicht alle gleich hören!"

„Okay."

Auf der Tanzfläche:

„Also?"

„Ja, ich habs ihr gesagt, und da hat sie mich mit großen runden Augen angeguckt und gesagt: Ich weiß."

„Nein!" Harry winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Doch, genau das hat sie gesagt, und sonst nichts. Und dann wußte ich nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte, also habe ich gefragt, ob sie mich auch liebt. Und da hat sie gesagt: Natürlich."

„Oh, HARRY!" Sabrina fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich freue mich so!" Sie umarmte ihn um die Hüften und begann, mit ihm durch den Saal zu hüpfen.

Natürlich sah dieses Intermezzo für ihre von Vorurteilen belasteten Freunde wie der Beginn einer Partnerschaft zwischen Harry und Sabrina aus. Auch für ihre Feinde. Draco, der seine Felle davonschwimmen sah (obwohl er ja immer noch Marianne in petto hatte), tanzte sich unauffällig mit Marianne im Arm an die beiden heran und spuckte aus:

„Zwei Narbengesichter haben sich gefunden!" Dann walzte er weiter, und Marianne warf den beiden nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und gab ihnen mit der linken Hand einen hochgereckten Daumen, während sie die rechte aus Dracos befreite und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpaßte.

Andrew bat Carina um einen Spaziergang, auf dem er ihr etwas ungeschickt sein Herz ausschüttete. Carina, die ihn früher schon zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, weil er gar so groß und stattlich war, war überhaupt nicht abgeneigt, es mit ihm zu versuchen, und so kamen die beiden händchenhaltend und vor Glück strahlend zurück zum Fest. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Pansy Draco beschlagnahmt, und Marianne saß an einem Tisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Seamus über Quidditch. Als ein Foxtrott angespielt wurde, forderte er sie zum Tanzen auf, und die beiden schwebten diskutierend über das Parkett. Jeder, der ein bißchen genauer hinsah, konnte ein Glühen in beiden Augenpaaren erkennen, und Sabrina wunderte sich ein bißchen, wie das nun wieder zugegangen war, ohne daß sie es vorher bemerkt hatte. Deshalb beschloß sie, ihren Groll zu begraben und sich Marianne vorzuknöpfen. Dies gelang ihr an diesem Abend jedoch nicht mehr, da sie auf dem Weg dorthin von Neville abgefangen wurde und vier Tänze hintereinander vergnügt mit ihm über die Tanzfläche hopste. Danach fand sie sich nicht herzlos genug, Marianne und Seamus auseinanderzureißen, deshalb gesellte sie sich zu Carina und ihrem neuen Freund, den sie genau unter die Lupe nahm und Carina dann befriedigt zuflüsterte:

„Gute Wahl! Knackarsch!"

Danach entbrannte zwischen Carina, Sabrina und Andrew eine feurige Diskussion zum Thema Schottenröcke, denn Andrew war ein Schotte, trug aber keinen solchen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen es als nur recht und billig an, daß er zu einem Anlaß wie einem Ball seinem Land alle Ehre machen müsse, doch Andrew fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, „unten ohne", wie er es nannte, herumzulaufen, speziell nachdem er die lüsternen Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Diskussionspartnerinnen gesehen hatte.

„Warum sagst du nicht deinem Harry, er soll einen Rock anziehen?" warf Andrew schließlich ein. Sabrina schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an:

„Haben sie dich auch schon angesteckt? Er ist nicht 'mein' Harry, sondern Lunas Freund, seit heute, also laßt mich endlich in Ruhe!"

„Das hat vorhin aber GANZ anders ausgeschaut." meinte Carina grinsend.

„Soso, das hat also anders AUSGESCHAUT, ja? Dann solltest du das nächste Mal vielleicht zuerst nachfragen, über was wir gesprochen haben, bevor ich ihm um den Hals gefallen bin!" gab Sabrina bissig zurück, stand auf und ging. Jetzt reichte es ihr wirklich. Sie wollte eigentlich abhauen, lief aber wieder Neville in die Arme, mit dem sie noch ein paar Tänze vergnügt tanzte. Er war außer Harry der einzige, der sie nicht mit diesem Thema nervte, sondern einfach nur den Abend genoß.

„Warum schaust du denn so grimmig?" fragte er sie einmal.

„Alle gehen mir auf den Wecker mit Harry! Vorhin haben sie gesehen, wie ich ihm um den Hals gefallen bin, und weil ich heute früh einen anonymen Liebesbrief bekommen habe", hier kicherte Neville, „und sie fest davon überzeugt sind, daß der von Harry ist, meinen jetzt alle, daß wir ein Paar sind!"

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert", erwiderte Neville, „warum die ständig herumtuscheln. Ich habe Harry vorhin getroffen, als er aus der Krankenstation kam, und weil er über das ganze Gesicht gegrinst hat, habe ich ihn gleich gefragt, was los ist. Da hat er mir erzählt, daß er und Luna sich endlich zusammengefunden haben! Und als du dann auf der Tanzfläche so ausgeflippt bist, habe ich mir schon gedacht, daß ers dir auch erzählt hat." Damit war das Thema beendet, bis auf daß sie noch einvernehmlich darüber diskutierten, wie gut die beiden zusammenpaßten und wie romantisch sie das beide fanden.

Kurz vor Ende des Festes kam der österreichische Bodyguard zu Sabrina und forderte sie zum Tanz auf. Er hieß Peter und hatte extra bei der Band einen Ländler bestellt, weil er herausgefunden hatte, daß Sabrina österreichische Staatsangehörige war. Da sie allerdings das einzige Paar waren, das diesen Tanz richtig beherrschte, waren sie ganz allein auf dem Parkett, und alle sahen ihnen zu und klatschten, johlten oder riefen „Buh!" (namentlich Draco, Pansy und einige andere aus dem Hause Slytherin). Als sie danach von ihrem Partner zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurückgeführt wurde, und an eben jenem feindseligen Tisch vorbeikam, fauchte Pansy:

„Na, Spatz, hast du mal wieder eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich aufzuspielen!" Wiederum formte Sabrina das deutsche Wort „Zicke" mit ihren Lippen, und Peter fing ein tiefes, herzliches Lachen an. Er drückte ihr zum Abschied die Hand und sagte ihr, daß sie das hübscheste Mädchen heute Abend war.


	7. Teil 7

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie in der ersten Stunde Geschichte der Magie mit Slytherin zusammen, wo sie auf zwei sehr zerknirschte Carinas und Mariannes traf. Es war mittlerweile sogar bei diesen Sturköpfen angekommen, daß Harry gestern mit Luna zusammengekommen war, und es tat ihnen aufrichtig leid, daß sie Sabrina das Leben so schwer gemacht hatten. Zum Ausgleich hatten sie aber schon ein neues Opfer parat: Neville sollte nun der geheime Briefschreiber sein. Sabrina verdrehte innerlich die Augen, da jeder in dieser verdammten Schule wußte, daß Neville unsterblich in Fräulein Weasley verknallt war, und gestern auch mit ihr zum Ball gegangen wäre, wenn sie sich nicht auch unglücklicherweise bei Sabrina angesteckt hätte. Aber sie beschloß, mit den beiden in Zukunft die gleiche Taktik wie mit Draco walten zu lassen, nämlich daß Worte keine Wunden schlagen, und man sie getrost von sich abprallen lassen kann.

Außerdem war sie nicht die einzige, die einen heimlichen Verehrer hatte, wie sie gestern schon festgestellt hatte. Marianne wurde dunkelrot, als Sabrina sie auf Seamus ansprach, und gab nach einigem Herumgedruckse sogar zu, daß sie ihn schon länger ganz gern mochte. Carina staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das hörte. So mit sich selbst und ihrem Andrew beschäftigt (der heute übrigens einen Schottenrock unter seiner Schulrobe trug, wie er Carina spitzbübisch grinsend versichert hatte) hatte sie auf ihr Umfeld überhaupt nicht mehr geachtet. Marianne schwebte seit gestern in den Wolken, weil sie sich so gut mit ihrem Angebeteten verstanden hatte, und er sie gefragt hatte, ob ihr die Rosen gefallen hätten. Dieses Jahr waren sie also gar nicht von Draco gewesen, und das machte Marianne sehr, sehr glücklich. Außerdem hatte Seamus sie zwischen dem achten und neunten Tanz, den sie hintereinander getanzt hatten, gefragt, ob sie mit ihm am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende ausgehen würde. Kichernd sagte Carina, daß auch Andrew und sie etwas unternehmen würden, zum ersten Mal nur sie beide, und sie hoffte, ein paar Küsse mehr ergattern zu können als gestern Abend. Darauf konnte nun Sabrina gar nichts sagen, denn außer ihrem anonymen Briefschreiber konnte sie keine Verabredung vorweisen, und wußte nicht, wem sie sich in zwei Wochen denn dann anschließen könnte.

Vier Wochen später war auch Marianne stolze Besitzerin eines Freundes, der sich von Andrews gutem Beispiel anstecken ließ und häufiger als nicht im Schottenrock zu sehen war, obwohl er eigentlich Ire war. Er behauptete sogar, nach traditioneller Manier nichts darunter zu tragen, was manch einen neugierigen Blick bei den drei Mädchen hervorrief.

Draco sprach kein Wort mehr mit Marianne, seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, daß Seamus nun ihr Freund war. Zumindest mußte sie sich von ihm nicht anhören, daß sie Schande über ihre Familie brachte, und für die Arithmantikhausaufgaben hatte sie Carina, die eine Eins in diesem Fach war (allerdings nicht so geduldig im Erklären). Eines Tages saßen Carina und Marianne alleine im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich finde", fing Carina an, „daß wir Sabrina endlich mit Neville verkuppeln sollten. Allein kriegen die beiden das ja wohl nie auf die Reihe!"

„Ich glaub auch. Aber wenn Sabrina das merkt, oh! Dann gibts Ärger! Ich wüßt nicht, wie wir das anstellen sollten." sagte Marianne zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß was. Es gibt in Deutschland ein Spiel, das nennt sich Blinde Kuh, da verbindet man einem die Augen, und der muß die anderen finden und dann erraten (ohne die Augenbinde abzunehmen), wer es ist. Wenn er richtig rät, ist der nächste die Blinde Kuh. Wir machen einfach mal wieder einen Saufabend, und laden ganz viele Leute ein, auch andere Singles, weißt du, damit es nicht so auffällt, und dann trinken wir zuerst was, und ich schlage das Spiel vor. Dann ändern wir die Spielregeln bloß ein bißchen ab, und zwar muß die Blinde Kuh, wenn sie nicht errät, wen sie gefangen hat, die Person zuerst küssen. Irgendwie kriegen wir das dann schon hin, daß Sabrina auf Neville trifft!" Marianne fand diesen Plan genial, und so einigten sie sich auf das nächste Wochenende.

Zwei Tage später gab es einen Tumult im Eingangsbereich des Schlosses. Es war Mittag, und zwei Zauberer traten mit wehenden Umhängen in die große Halle. Ihnen auf den Fuß folgten ein fluchender Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris mit hochaufgestelltem Fell und Peeves, der einen großen Blumentopf in einer Hand balancierte, während er mit der anderen eine Wasserspritzpistole effektiv gegen die Eindringlinge zum Einsatz brachte.

„Professor Dumbledore, pfeifen Sie ihren Poltergeist zurück, sonst passiert etwas!" schrie einer der beiden. Der Direktor bat Peeves sehr höflich, seine Aktivität einzustellen, woraufhin dieser den Blumentopf schmollend auf einer Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw abstellte. Dann schwebte er in eine Ecke und wartete dort ab, wann er wieder zum Einsatz kommen konnte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Herr Prune?" fragte Albus Dumbledore. Der so angesprochene richtete sich auf und verkündete scharf:

„Wir sind hier, um Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister für Zaubertränke, nach Askaban zu bringen." Ein Raunen ging durch die gesamte Schüler-, Lehrer- und Bodyguardschaft. „Er wird angeklagt, ohne Wissen des zuständigen Ministers Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ausspioniert zu haben."

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Und SCHWUPPS! war Professor Snapes Tarnung dahin, und Dumbledore um einen wichtigen Spion ärmer!_

„Wie Sie, sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, wissen, dürfen laut Paragraph drei eins vier des Magischen Gesetzbuches für Innere Sicherheit Spionagetätigkeiten nur unter besonderer Genehmigung ausgeführt werden. Aus diesem Grunde wird Herr Severus Snape von uns in das Gefängnis für Zauberer und Hexen gebracht und bis zu seiner Verhandlung dort bleiben." Die Bodyguards hatten sich wie eine einzige Person in Bewegung gesetzt. „Und wenn auch nur einer hier es wagt, seinen Zauberstab gegen uns zu erheben, hat Hogwarts nicht mehr nur einen Feind!" Der Direktor hob beschwichtigend die Hand, und die Bodyguards blieben stehen. „Von Herrn Snape wird erwartet, daß er freiwillig mitkommt und uns seinen Zauberstab ausliefert. Wir haben vom Minister die Befugnis, uns gegen jeden, der uns bedroht, und damit sind Erwachsene wie Kinder gemeint, auf die effektivste Weise zu wehren!"

Marianne hatte den Eindruck, daß Dumbledore keinen Ausweg sah. Es hatte keinen Sinn, den beiden übereifrigen Beamten zu sagen, daß spätestens jetzt Professor Snapes Tarnung aufgeflogen war und daß das Ministerium endlich einmal aufhören sollte, in Zeiten wie diesen noch an Regeln und Bestimmungen festzuhalten. Beunruhigt sah er Professor Snape an, der langsam aufstand, hinter dem Lehrertisch hervorkam und auf die beiden Männer zuging.

„Ganz ruhig jetzt, Snape, holen Sie Ihren Zauberstab raus und nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!" Alle Schüler sahen gebannt zu, wie der Lehrer widerwillig sehr langsam Folge leistete.

„ACCIO GITTER!" schrie plötzlich jemand, und aus dem Kellergewölbe brachen krachend fünf eiserne Tore aus ehemaligen Verliesen und flogen polternd, aber sehr schnell in die große Halle, wo sich vier um Professor Snape aufstellten, der verdutzt in der Bewegung innegehalten hatte, und eines obenauf legte. „FERRUM CLAUDERE!" Die Teile verschmolzen miteinander und mit dem Boden unter dem Lehrer. „MALMAGIA ARCERE!" donnerte die gleiche Stimme. Dann setzte sich Sabrina wieder hin und aß weiter, als sei nichts passiert. Die beiden Ministerialbeauftragten waren herumgewirbelt, nun schritt einer bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Hör zu, Mädchen, das ist hier nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Späßchen! Wir haben einen Befehl des Ministers erhalten, und wenn du uns daran hinderst, diesen auszuführen, werden wir dich ebenso mitnehmen wie deinen Lehrer." Sabrina sah den Mann unschuldig an.

„Kann ich bitte die Befugnis sehen, die Ihnen erlaubt, mich mitzunehmen?" Der Mann zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Oh doch, das sind Sie!" rief nun Ernie McMillan. „Laut Paragraph fünf zwei acht des Gesetzes zum Schutz der Öffentlichkeit müssen Sie einen Beleg vorweisen, wenn Sie eine Zivilperson ohne Haftbefehl verhaften wollen!" Wütend stapfte der Mann zum Lehrertisch und knallte eine Pergamentrolle vor den Direktor. Währenddessen versuchte Herr Prune, den Zauber von den Gittern zu nehmen. Professor Snape unterdessen stand mit beiden Händen an den Stäben und sah den erfolglosen Versuchen mit einem seltsam entrückten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Professor Dumbledore hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Schriftstück überflogen.

„Nun sagen Sie der Göre, daß sie den Zauber lüften soll!" spie der andere aus. Der alte Direktor sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Marianne glaubte, das altbekannte Glitzern wieder zu sehen.

„Ich fürchte, Herr Mentley, das werde ich nicht tun. Laut dieser Befugnis dürfen Sie nur verhaften, wer Sie persönlich angegriffen hat. Da Fräulein Spatz ihren Zauberstab aber nicht gegen Sie, sondern gegen ihren Lehrer erhoben hat, kann ich nichts anderes tun als sie zu bitten." Damit wandte er sich an Sabrina: „Fräulein Spatz, wären Sie so freundlich, unseren Zaubertränkemeister freizulassen?" Sabrina schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich verfalle manchmal in Sekundenschlaf und schlafwandle dann. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was für einen Zauber ich ausgesprochen habe." In verschiedenen Ecken gab es Gelächter. Peeves sah das als Zeichen zum Angriff an, er schoß aus seiner Ecke hervor, sammelte im Flug Essen von den Tischen ein und bewarf zielsicher die beiden Männer. Es half nichts, daß sie ihm zuschrien, er sei verhaftet, es half auch nichts, den Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben. Viele Schüler hatten begriffen und legten Schutzbänne um den kleinen Poltergeist, sodaß die Flüche der zwei Zauberer ihn nicht aufhalten konnten. Diesen blieb am Ende nur die Flucht.

Sobald die beiden aus dem Schloß verjagt waren, brachen alle in Jubel aus und feierten gehörig ihren „Sieg über das spießige verstaubte verkalkte und eingerostete Ministerium", wie sie es nannten. Crabbe und Goyle tanzten um Professor Snapes Käfig einen Indianertanz, Ron und Ernie McMillan hüpften auf den Tischen, Ginny, Neville, Luna und ungefähr die Hälfte der Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw spielten Fangsti, diejenigen aus Slytherin, die von der Idee begeistert waren, daß ihr Hauslehrer kein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts war, stießen auf ihn an. Die anderen (darunter Draco) saßen säuerlich am Tisch und starrten ihren Lehrer an, als würden sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal sehen. Alle anderen hatten sich Sabrina und Peeves geschnappt und warfen sie in die Höhe, fingen sie auf und warfen sie wieder hoch. Die Lehrer und Bodyguards redeten aufgeregt miteinander, steckten Professor Snape Kuchen zu, der plötzich auf den Tafeln erschienen war, bis Professor McGonagall ungeduldig ihren Zauberstab schwang, womit der einfache Zauber, den Sabrina ausgesprochen hatte, rückgängig gemacht wurde und Professor Snape wieder frei war.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Aber es ist ja nichts neues, daß Zauberer, die für das Ministerium arbeiten, nicht viel taugen. Ich denke da an Umbridge und ihren verlorenen Kampf gegen Freds und Georges Sumpf, den die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick in sekundenschnelle beseitigt hatten._

In Sabrinas Handschrift:

_Ich hatte aber einen Bann gelegt, daß böser Zauber (also solcher, der böses meint), abgewehrt wird. Deswegen hätten die beiden Professor Snape da nie rausbekommen, und wenn sie Voldemort höchstpersönlich gewesen wären._

Marianne:

_Schleich dich aus meinem Tagebuch! Und sprich diesen Namen nicht aus!_

Sabrina:

_Ich hab ihn ja gar nicht ausgesprochen! Und mit Durchstreichen erreichst du gar nichts_!

In dieser Nacht erhielt Sabrina ihren zweiten Liebesbrief. Eine Schuleule brachte ihn ihr direkt in ihren Schlafsaal. Er lautete wie folgt:

_Meine kleine Sabrina!_

_Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich! Was Du heute gemacht hast, das war genial! Als diese Männer hereinkamen, bin ich so erschrocken, daß mir fast die Gabel heruntergefallen wäre. Ich habe selbst fieberhaft überlegt, wie ich Professor Snape helfen kann, aber ich bin viel zu ungeschickt, und ich konnte gar nicht richtig nachdenken vor lauter Angst. Ich bewundere Dich sehr, für Deine Stärke und Deinen Mut. Ich werde an diesen Tag immer gern zurückdenken, weil er mir einen weiteren Grund beschert hat, Dich in meinem Herzen noch höher zu halten, als ich es bisher schon getan habe. Du hast einen sehr stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, weißt Du das? An Dir kommt keine Ungerechtigkeit vorbei, deshalb liegst Du mit Professor Snape auch ständig im Klinsch. Er ist ungerecht zu Harry, und vielen anderen Schülern, und Du kannst nicht verstehen, warum keiner der anderen Lehrer, oder unser Direktor, eingreift. Tja, vielleicht liegt die Antwort in dem, was heute vorgefallen ist... wer hätte schon vermutet, daß gerade der Slytherin-Hauslehrer ein Spion für die gute Seite ist?_

_Trotz Deiner Indifferenzen mit ihm hast Du ihm aber trotzdem geholfen. Du sagst immer genau, was Du denkst, glaube ich zumindest. Deswegen rasselst Du auch ständig mit ihm zusammen, der kann es nämlich gar nicht leiden, wenn ihm jemand vernünftige Argumente vorhält, warum er sein Verhalten ändern sollte. Trotzdem hast Du ihm das nicht nachgetragen und ihn vor Askaban beschützt!_

_Leider sagst Du mir nie, was ich gerne hören würde, nämlich daß Du mich liebst._

_Gestern bist Du an mir vorbeigelaufen, und ich habe wieder Dein Parfüm gerochen, das Du auch beim Valentinsball getragen hast. Ich habe mittlerweile herausgefunden, welches es ist, und ein Fläschchen besorgt. Es liegt dem Brief bei, ich hoffe, Du freust Dich ein bißchen. Sei bitte nicht böse, daß ich ein klein wenig umgefüllt habe. Ich rieche gerne daran, obwohl es ohne Verbindung mit Dir nicht halb so gut duftet!_

_Kannst Du Dich noch an den Ball erinnern? Deine Freunde haben gedacht, Du seist mit Harry zusammen, weil sie dachten, er sei ich und hätte Dir den Brief geschrieben... ach, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, wenn ich an die vielen Blicke von Dir denke und mir einbilde, daß sie etwas bedeuten. Tun sie das denn? Kannst Du Dir nicht denken, wer ich bin?_

_Als wir getanzt haben, habe ich mir gewünscht, Dich zu küssen. Deine Lippen sind rosa, wußtest Du das? Und wenn Du lächelst, ziehst Du den Mund manchmal ein bißchen schief, da werden meine Knie ganz weich! Als sich unsere Hände berührt haben, hat mein Herz schneller geschlagen und ich habe am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekommen... vor einigen Tagen bist Du dicht vor mir gestanden, und ich wollte Dir gerne über das Gesicht streichen. Deine Narbe fängt ca. einen Zentimeter über Deiner linken Augenbraue an, zieht sich dann schräg über das Ende der Braue, bei dem Schnitt (ein Schnitt war es doch, oder? Vielleicht von einem Messer?) wurde das Auge zum Glück nicht verletzt, und sie geht weiter über den Wangenknochen fast bis auf Höhe des Ohrläppchens. Ich wüßte gerne, woher Du sie hast. Hat es sehr weh getan? Ich finde, Du siehst sehr hübsch aus. Ich mag besonders Deine Augen. Wußtest Du, daß sie manchmal ein bißchen grün schimmern? Deswegen hat Dir das mintgrüne Kleid auf dem Ball auch so wunderbar gestanden._

_Würdest Du einmal für mich singen? Ich höre Dich immer wieder auf dem Gang, bevor Du ins Klassenzimmer kommst oder wenn Du gehst. Neulich hast Du ein schönes Lied gesungen, es handelte von einem Pharao namens Ramses, und einem Traumdeuter, Joseph. Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Deine Stimme ist voll und tief, das mag ich sehr. Warum magst Du eigentlich Schottenröcke so gern? Röcke sind doch nur was für Mädchen. Leider trägst Du nie welche. Ich würde gerne einmal Deine Beine sehen, sie sind sicher wundervoll._

_Ich war sehr eifersüchtig auf Harry, als er Dir immer in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hat. Was denkt sich der Kerl eigentlich? Und Draco, dieser Lackaffe, der Dich ständig beleidigt. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jedesmal verprügeln, aber letztens haben Deine Freundinnen Dich wirklich einwandfrei verteidigt. Haben sie Dir eigentlich erzählt, daß sie auf ihn losgegangen sind, nachdem Du aus dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer gedampft bist? Ich fürchte mich zwar manchmal ein bißchen vor Dir, wenn Du wütend bist, aber irgendwie erregt es mich auch. Du siehst dann noch schöner aus._

_Was soll ich noch sagen, außer:_

_Ich liebe Dich!_

_Dein Verehrer_

Diesen Brief zeigte Sabrina niemandem.


	8. Teil 8

Zumindest bot er ihr mehr Anhaltspunkte als der letzte: sie wußte jetzt, daß ihr Verehrer in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe war (denn er war bei dem Intermezzo am Valentinstag im Zaubertrankunterricht anwesend gewesen) und er war entweder aus Slytherin oder Gryffindor, denn aus den anderen Häusern war niemand da gewesen. Sie hatte auf dem Ball mit ihm getanzt, aber das half ihr nicht weiter, da sie mit so vielen Jungen getanzt hatte. Sogar Vincent Crabbe hatte sie einmal aufgefordert. Ob er wohl derjenige war, der diese Briefe schrieb? Zugegebenermaßen würde es mehr Sinn machen, wenn einer aus Slytherin, die ja auf reines Blut soviel Wert legten, heimlich in sie verliebt war, ihr aber seine Identität nicht offenbarte, da er sonst in Konflikt mit seinen Eltern kommen würde. Allerdings blieb dann auch wirklich nur Vincent übrig, denn er war der einzige aus Slytherin, mit dem sie getanzt hatte.

Und neulich war sie direkt vor ihrem Bewunderer gestanden... da fiel ihr ein, daß ihr in Geschichte der Magie letzte Woche ihr Federmäppchen heruntergefallen war, und Vincent hatte ihr geholfen, die Stifte und Federn wieder einzusammeln. Aber in Kräuterkunde in der gleichen Woche war sie wie so oft mit Neville in einer Gruppe gewesen, und sie hatten zusammen eine tobende Hibiskuspflanze umgetopft. Dabei waren sie oft auch sehr nah beieinander gestanden.

Ach, diese Überlegungen führten zu nichts. Sie konnte jetzt zwar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ihren potentiellen Verehrer auf zwei Personen einschränken, aber solange er sich nicht dazu entschloß, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen, würde sie nie ganz sicher sein.

Ihren Freundinnen gegenüber erwähnte sie nicht, daß sie noch einen Brief bekommen hatte. Ihr wurde das langsam zu kompliziert, und die beiden waren sowieso fest davon überzeugt, daß Neville der Briefschreiber war. Würde sie ihnen mit Vincent kommen, würden sie wahrscheinlich laut zu lachen anfangen, denn diese Theorie wäre ihnen sicher viel zu abstrus. Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete sie sowohl Neville als auch Vincent eingehend, kam aber trotzdem nicht weiter. Beide verhielten sich wie immer. Zum Abendessen wurde ein weiteres Hogsmeade-Wochenende verkündet, in zwei Wochen, und Sabrina freute sich schon jetzt darauf, unter lauter Pärchen das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein, wie beim letzten Mal. Sie hatte sich irgendwann abgesetzt und war für ein paar Stunden im Buchladen verschwunden, wo sie auf Hermine getroffen war, die sich für eine halbe Stunde von Ron losgeeist hatte. Ansonsten hatte sie den Tag allein verbracht.

An diesem Samstag hatten Carina und Marianne ihre Party angesetzt, die im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden sollte. Anwesend waren ungefähr fünfzig Leute aus den verschiedensten Jahrgangsstufen und allen Häusern. Harry hatte mit Ron und Hermine zusammen haufenweise Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey aus Hogsmeade organisiert, Elisabeth hatte auf Sabrinas Bitte hin fünf Kästen Augustinerbier in geschrumpfter Form zugeschickt, die von Ginny eins-zwei-drei wieder vergrößert wurden, Vincent und Gregory (die seit Professor Snapes Outing viel freundlicher zu ihren Klassenkameraden aus den anderen Häusern waren) holten aus der Küche tonnenweise Leckereien, Seamus besorgte einen Plattenspieler, den er verhexte, sodaß er mit Magie funktionierte, Ernie McMillan lieferte nicht weniger als dreißig LPs, von den Beatles über die Rolling Stones bis hin zu Roxette, und Andrew brachte jeden Jungen dazu, an dem Abend einen Schottenrock zu tragen. Marianne legte Ablenkungszauber in den Gang, damit die Lehrer und der Hausmeister samt Katze plus Poltergeist keine Gefahr darstellten, und Carina kümmerte sich um die Eindämmung akustischer Signale. Alle waren aufgeregt, als es los ging, von Anfang an wurde viel gelacht, geredet, gegessen und getrunken. Vor allem das Trinken war den beiden Gastgeberinnen wichtig, insbesondere Sabrinas Alkoholkonsum. Diese hatte sich jedoch, ohne viel gedrängt werden zu müssen, auf ihr Lieblingsbier gestürzt und war bereits bei der vierten Flasche, als von Carina der Vorschlag kam, Blinde Kuh zu spielen. Sie kicherte beschwipst und fand den Vorschlag umwerfend klasse. Marianne und Carina sahen das Kind schon geschaukelt. Als allen die Spielregeln klar gemacht waren beschloß man, sich in mehrere Gruppen aufzuteilen, da fünfzig Leute und nur eine Blinde Kuh ein bißchen langweilig gewesen wäre. So bildeten sich fünf Grüppchen, wobei Carina und Marianne unauffällig Neville, sich selbst und Sabrina in die gleiche bugsierten. Da Sabrina in der Zwischenzeit zwei weitere Flaschen geleert hatte und langsam unvernünftig wurde, meldete sie sich freiwillig als Blinde Kuh, solange sie nur ihre siebte, achte und neunte Flasche mit auf die Suche nehmen dürfe. Besser hätte der Plan gar nicht laufen können!

Man beschloß, wagemutig zu sein und das Spiel auf das ganze Schloß zu erweitern, da der Saal, in den der Raum der Wünsche sich anläßlich der Party verwandelt hatte, zu klein war. Jede Gruppe bekam ein Stockwerk zugeteilt, und viele liefen kichernd, torkelnd und lallend vor ihren Blinden Kühen davon. Sabrina erwischte hintereinander Carina (die sie sofort an ihrer Leibesfülle erkannte), Luna und Ernie. Luna hätte sie fast küssen müssen, doch erkannte sie sie letztendlich am Quibbler unter ihrem Arm. Ernie verriet sich durch sein Kichern, als sie ihm über das Gesicht tastete. Da die neuen Spielregeln besagten, daß eine Blinde Kuh erst alle aus der Gruppe mindestens einmal erwischen mußte, suchte Sabrina weiter, vorsichtig sich vorwärts tastend. Ab und zu nippte sie immer mal wieder an ihrer achten Flasche Bier, stieß gegen Wände und holte sich viele blaue Flecken. Sie wußte, daß irgendwo in ihrer Nähe lautlos immer jemand sein mußte, denn sie hatten sich ausgemacht, daß einer die Blinde Kuh vor sich bewegenden Treppen schützen mußte, die auf einmal in den Abgrund führten. Schließlich grapschte sie auf ein Geräusch hin nach links und bekam den Ärmel von jemandem zu fassen. Kurze Haare, Hose... also kein Junge, die trugen ja alle Schottenröcke. Sie griff dem Mädchen zielstrebig an den Busen, was ein Quietschen zur Folge hatte, und erkannte sofort, daß es Marianne war. Sie suchte weiter. Sich an einer Wand entlangtastend, kam sie um eine Ecke herum, als sie merkte, daß unmittelbar vor ihr jemand sein mußte. Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Person zu, streckte die linke Hand aus und ertastete eine Schulter. Schulterlanges Haar... kein Busen... abgesehen davon waren in ihrer Gruppe sonst keine Mädchen mehr. Hm, die Person trug eine Robe über seinen/ ihren Sachen.

„Schummler!" lallte sie. Dann tat sie etwas völlig unerwartetes: sie stellte die Bierflasche auf dem Boden ab.

„Aufpössn, daßßß diench umschmaißö!" befahl sie ihrem Gegenüber. Jetzt tastete sie mit beiden Händen das Gesicht ab.

„Henry?" Der Mensch (war es nun ein Mann oder eine Frau? Wieviele Mädchen waren gleich nochmal in ihrer Gruppe? Oh Mann, sie hätte nicht soviel Ethanol konsumieren sollen!) schüttelte den Kopf. Sie tastete weiter: groß und schlaksig. Sie roch an ihm/ ihr. Roch nach Vincent! Als sie erfreut den Namen rief, schüttelte die Person immer noch den Kopf. Ja sowas!

„Ichhgla-hub diakainwo-at!" sie schwankte leicht hin und her, ihr Gegenüber griff sie bei den Schultern, damit sie nicht umfiel. Sabrina strengte ihr vernebeltes Gehirn an. Eine Chance hatte sie noch, dann ging es ans Küssen. Neville war noch in ihrer Gruppe! Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, roch die Person vor ihr verdammt gut und wenn sie jetzt richtig läge, würde sie vielleicht gar nie niemals in ihrem ganzen erbärmlichen Leben geküsst werden. Also kicherte sie ein bißchen, legte die Arme um den Hals des/ der anderen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Zuerst erwischte sie das Kinn, doch das störte sie überhaupt nicht, sie ertastete sich einfach mit den Lippen den Weg zum Mund. Wer auch immer es war (Waiew), er/ sie/ es (Mrs. Norris?) war stocksteif geworden und Sabrina konnte förmlich spüren, wie Waiew den Atem anhielt. Doch als ihre Lippen eine Weile auf denen von Waiew geruht hatten, teilten seine/ ihre sich und eine Zunge schob sich in Sabrinas Mund. Was diese äußerst angenehm fand. Sie spielte mit Waiews offenen Haaren, als sie einen Arm um ihre Taille und den anderen an ihrem Hinterkopf spürte. Waiew löste das Haargummi aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz und zwirbelte eine Strähne zwischen seinen/ ihren Fingern. Irgendwann fiel Sabrina ein, daß sie nun gerne wissen würde, wen sie da so innig küßte, doch als sie die Hände von Waiew löste und an die Augenbinde hob, wurde sie in der Bewegung aufgehalten. Hektisch kramte Waiew umher, dann wurde ihr etwas in die Hand gedrückt und sie wurde sanft mehrmals um sich selbst gedreht, wovon ihr ganz schwindlig wurde. Als sie auf dem Boden liegend nicht mehr weiter abwärtes konnte und auf die schlaue Idee kam, die Augenbinde nun abzunehmen, war Waiew verschwunden. Sie krabbelte zu ihrer letzten Bierflasche, nahm erstmal einen tiefen Zug, dann stellte sie sich umständlich auf zwei wacklige Beine und torkelte auf die nächste Ecke zu, wo sie auf einen anderen Gang sah. Er wackelte hin und her, war aber ansonsten leer. Sie suchte noch eine Weile in sich drehenden Gängen, doch Waiew war fort. Nun bekam sie Schluckauf, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war, also legte sie sich einfach unter eine Stechpalme, die auf dem Gang herumstand, rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein.

Mitten in der Nacht fand man sie endlich. Ernie entdeckte sie und rüttelte sie wach.

„Wasnlos?" fragte sie immer noch total betrunken. Sie bekam die Augen kaum auf. Ernie nahm die leere Bierflasche, die sie wie einen Teddybären an sich gedrückt hielt, weg, was lautstarke Proteste auslöste. Gleich darauf war sie aber wieder eingeschlafen. Kurzerhand nahm er sie auf den Arm und brachte sie in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ein paar der Mädchen noch wach waren und ihr ins Bett halfen. Er ging wieder hinaus, um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen, daß er sie gefunden hatte.

Am Sonntag morgen erwachte sie mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen. Immer noch leicht alkoholisiert konnte sie sich nur dunkel an die Geschehnisse vom Vortag erinnern. Beim Frühstück erzählte Luna ihr, daß sie, nachdem sie von ihr erwischt worden war, ihren Treppenaufpasser gespielt hatte, doch war Sabrina nach Mariannes Entdeckung auf eine Treppe getreten, die sich justament in diesem Augenblick bewegt hatte, sodaß die beiden Mädchen ihr nicht folgen konnten. Sie hatten versucht, über Umwege wieder zu ihr zu stoßen, doch sie konnten sie nirgends finden.

„Aber ich bin doch, nachdem ich Marianne erwischt hatte, bloß einen Gang entlang und um die Ecke gegangen!" warf Sabrina ein. Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bildest du dir vielleicht ein, aber du warst auch ganz schön zu! Du bist die Treppe hoch, die gottseidank oben in einen Gang mündete, und dort bist du dann weiter. Gefunden haben wir dich zwei weitere Stockwerke höher in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses, in der Nähe von der Eulerei. Wir haben alle, die wir finden konnten, sofort mobilisiert, um dich zu suchen, aber es hat fast zweieinhalb Stunden gedauert!"

„Hab ich so lange auf dem Gang geschlafen?" Hermine, die sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, verneinte dies mit:

„Nein, du mußt ewig herumgeirrt sein, denn eins der Porträts in einem Gang in der Nähe sagte Ernie, daß du erst 20 Minuten vorher an ihm vorbeigekommen warst." Sabrina schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, wovon ihr ganz schlecht wurde. Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages schlafend im Bett. Gegen halb sieben wachte sie wieder auf, alle anderen waren beim Abendessen, doch einer der Hauselfen räumte gerade auf, und Sabrina bat ihn, ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen. Sie schleppte sich mit knurrendem Magen unter die Dusche, zog dann die Bettlaken ab und bat den Hauself um frische Bezüge, da alles nach Bier stank. Als sie sich über das Steak mit Kartoffelbrei und Soße hergemacht hatte, fiel ihr ein Umschlag auf, der neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Sie hob ihn auf, er war an sie adressiert. Nanu, wo kam der denn her? Dunkel fiel ihr ein, daß sie gestern Nacht ihren ersten Kuß bekommen (und auch gegeben) hatte und Waiew ihr etwas gegeben hatte, bevor er/ sie/ es sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Kuvert, denn es sah genauso aus wie die beiden ersten Liebesbriefe...

_Meine liebe Sabrina,_

_hier schreibe ich Dir schon wieder, denn ich vermisse Dich sehr! Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Du meinen letzten Brief erhalten hast, denn diesmal hast Du kein Wort darüber verloren. Letztesmal bist Du auf Deine Freundinnen losgestürzt, gleich nachdem Du ihn gelesen hattest. Ich habe Dich am Valentinstag sehr genau beobachtet. Eigentlich schaue ich Dich immer an, ich kann nicht anders. Neulich in Arithmantik hast Du wegen irgendetwas vor Dich hingelächelt, das sah sehr süß aus! Du spielst meistens im Unterricht mit Deinen Haaren, ich bin nicht gleich dahintergekommen, warum. Mittlerweile bin ich mir sehr sicher, daß Deine Haare bestimmt sehr weich sind. Sie schimmern seidig, und sie sind ganz fein. Kein Wunder, daß Du sie immer um Deine kleinen Finger zwirbelst. Ich würde das auch gerne einmal machen!_

_Trink heute Abend nicht zu viel, hörst Du! Bestes Bier der Welt hin oder her, es ist es nicht wert, erwischt zu werden!_

_Ich möchte gerne Deine Hand halten. Würdest Du mit mir nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende zusammen verbringen? Wir könnten uns die ganze Zeit unterhalten oder küssen, was auch immer Du lieber magst. (Ich würde letzteres bevorzugen.)_

_Denkst Du manchmal an mich, so wie ich an Dich, die ganze Zeit? Sabrina, wenn Du mir nur EIN Zeichen geben würdest, daß Du mehr für mich empfindest als für alle anderen Jungen, würde ich Dir sagen, wer ich bin. Aber Du siehst mich wie jeden andern an, obwohl ich mir gern einbilde, daß Du mich öfter anlächelst. Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung, so sagen die Deutschen. Ja, ich höre immer sehr genau hin, bei allem, was Du sagst..._

_Denk immer daran: irgendwo gibt es jemanden, dem Du so wichtig bist wie sein eigenes Leben. Du bist mein Augustiner unter den Mädchen!_

_In Liebe,_

_ich, der Dich liebt_

Sabrina konnte sich bei dem letzten Satz ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ihr heimlicher Verehrer kannte sie wirklich gut, wenn er wußte, daß sie es als Kompliment auffassen würde, wenn sie mit einer Biermarke verglichen wurde! Aber ach! ansonsten stürzte dieser Brief sie in viel größere Ungewissheit! Er schrieb davon, daß er ihr in Arithmantik zugesehen hatte, wie sie Tagträumen über ihren Verehrer nachhing, doch dieses Fach hatte sie mit Ravenclaw zusammen. Was die in Frage kommenden Jungen wieder auf vier Häuser ausweitete. Dieser Kerl mußte entweder überall mit einem Tarnumhang herumschleichen, oder gute Spione haben, daß er über solche Details Bescheid wußte, ohne selbst anwesend gewesen zu sein. Und was war diese Sache mit Hogsmeade? Wie bitte sollte sie mit ihm den Tag verbringen, wenn er sich weigerte, die Hosen herunterzulassen und ihr zu sagen, wer er war?

Irgendjemand rief nach ihr. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ernie auf einem Tisch Blumen und Essen sowie Kürbissaft aufgestellt hatte.

„Ich dachte, du hast sicher Hunger." sagte er. Sie fand es so lieb, daß sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm zu sagen, daß sie schon gegessen hatte, und zwang sich noch ein halbes Steak hinein.

„Du hast mich gestern gefunden, oder?"

„Ja." sagte er errötend.

„Danke! Ich war echt superblau..." Danach schwiegen sie sich eine Weile an.

„Hey, hast du Lust, nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Ich würd mich gern mal ungestört mit dir unterhalten..." Sabrina hatte sich zwischenzeitlich Reflektionen hingegeben und mittlerweile war endlich der Groschen gefallen, und sie verstand, daß sie gestern Nacht mit ihrem Bewunderer zusammengestoßen war, und ihn geküßt hatte.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie geistesabwesend.

„Ist schon gut." erwiderte Ernie.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erhielt Sabrina noch einen Brief.

_Warum?_

_Wieso hast Du das getan?_

_Du hast mich geküßt!_

_Ich kann es nicht glauben, Du hast mich wirklich geküßt!_

_Aber Sabrina, Du warst total betrunken, ich habe Deine Fahne schon gerochen, noch bevor ich Dich um die Ecke biegen sah. Es hat also wohl nichts bedeutet. Das sage ich mir immer und immer wieder. Aber eigentlich will ich das Gegenteil glauben. Die Vernunft sagt mir, daß Du nur ein dummes Spiel gespielt hast, und nicht wußtest, wen Du vor Dir stehen hast. Du hast ja auch zweimal falsch genug geraten. Doch mein Herz, mein unvernünftiges Herz, das versucht mir einzureden, daß Du ganz genau gewußt hast, daß ich es bin, und daß Du meinen Namen zehnmal hättest sagen können, beim Drittenmal, aber nicht wolltest, weil Du mich lieber küssen wolltest. Du machst mich wahnsinnig!_

_Warum muß es eigentlich so kompliziert sein? Deine Freundinnen haben es doch auch geschafft, sich innerhalb von fünf Sekunden mit ihren Angebeteten einig zu werden. Aber Du blockst mich jedesmal ab, wenn ich Dir nur ein bißchen näher komme. Warum? Magst Du mich nicht? Aber Du bist immer nett zu mir, immer lächelst Du mich an und ich kann Dir kaum in die Augen sehen, weil ich immer rot werde._

_Jeder Vorstoß, den ich bis jetzt unternommen habe, hat ins Nichts geführt. Deshalb habe ich angefangen, Dir diese Briefe zu schreiben. Ich kann es nicht für mich behalten, ich muß Dir einfach sagen, wie sehr ich Dich verehre und bewundere. Aber ich bin so feige, so feige! Hätte ich Dich gestern Nacht doch nicht aufgehalten, als Du die Augenbinde lösen wolltest... dann wüßtest Du jetzt, wer ich bin, und ich wüßte, ob Du meine tiefen Gefühle erwiderst. Aber ich bin so erschrocken, ich war so verwirrt. Kannst Du das verstehen? Es war mein erster Kuß. War es auch Dein erster?_

_Den Brief wollte ich an Dich schicken, aber mir fiel nichts dümmeres ein, als ihn Dir in die Hand zu drücken. Weiß auch nicht, wieso. Jetzt weißt Du wenigstens, daß Du den, der sich nach Dir verzehrt, schon einmal geküßt hast. Es hat mir auch nichts ausgemacht, daß Du nach Bier geschmeckt hast. Wenn Du es mich immer in dieser Form konsumieren läßt, werde ich bald auch allen erzählen, daß es das beste Bier der Welt ist._

_Ich habe den Kuß so genossen! Hätte er doch nur eine Ewigkeit gedauert, dann würden wir jetzt noch dort stehen, und ich würde Deine Hände diesmal nicht festhalten, Du würdest sehen dürfen, wer ich bin. Auch wenn Du mich nicht liebst, ich weiß, daß Du mich nicht auslachen würdest._

_Dieser Kuß!_

_Ich denke immerzu an ihn._

_Ich denke immerzu an Dich._

_ICH LIEBE DICH!_

Carina und Marianne verstanden überhaupt nichts mehr. Neville hatte absolut nicht versucht, sich Sabrina in wüster Verkleidung in den Weg zu stellen, um einen Kuß von ihr zu erhaschen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war gleich zu Anfang des Spiels verschwunden wie das Würschtel vom Kraut und die ganze Nacht nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Am Sonntag versuchten sie herauszubekommen, wo er abgeblieben war, doch er grinste nur dämlich vor sich hin, als sie ihn bei jedem Essen mit Fragen bombardierten. Schließlich mußten sie das Handtuch werfen. Mit Sabrina war auch nicht viel anzufangen, da sie sich an fast gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte, nur, wie sie sich unter einer Pflanze eingerollt hatte und dann irgendwann von Ernie geweckt worden war. Am Montag platzte dann die Bombe:

Neville und Ginny waren seit der Party ein Pärchen. Sabrina dachte „Na endlich.", ihren beiden Freundinnen kullerten fast die Augen raus.

„Aber, wieso? Ich dachte... Neville und du..." kam es von Marianne, Carina hingegen begriff schneller:

„Deswegen ist er also verschwunden! Okay, Neville war also doch nicht der anonyme Briefschreiber. Aber wer ist es dann?" Und flugs gingen die beiden dazu über, wiederum alle potentiellen Kandidaten durchzugehen, Pros und Contras abzuwägen und sich darüber zu streiten, ob es möglich wäre, daß vielleicht einer der Lehrer dahintersteckte.

„Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich die Briefe vielleicht selbst geschrieben habe." warf Sabrina irgendwann ein. Als sie verständnislose Blicke erntete, erklärte sie etwas umständlich: „Ihr wißt doch sicher, daß manche Leute gespaltene Persönlichkeiten haben. Und ich dachte mir, vielleicht bin ich auch so jemand, und weil ich keinen Freund habe, mir aber einen wünsche, und gerne im Mittelpunkt stehe, ohne dies zugeben zu wollen, hat ein Ich angefangen, Liebesbriefe an das andere zu schreiben..."

„Briefe?" fragte Marianne.

„Häh?" fragten Sabrina und Carina.

„BriefE?" betonte Marianne. „Ich weiß nur von EINEM Brief! Gibt es da etwas, was du uns erzählen wolltest?" Sabrina wurde rot.

„Und das mit der Multiplen ist Blödsinn!" streute Carina wie beiläufig ein.

„Naja, ich hab am Sonntag noch einen Brief bekommen. Diesen Sonntag erst! Also gestern." stammelte sie.

„UND DAS SAGST DU UNS ERST JETZT?" wüteten die beiden. Sabrina duckte sich.

„Tut mir leid, ich war viel zu fertig..." Die beiden standen auf.

„Her damit! Sofort!" Sabrina schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die beiden konnten einen echt fertigmachen. Sie weigerte sich mit der Begründung, daß der Inhalt zu intim sei und sie nicht wolle, daß jemand anderes las, was ihr Verehrer über sie dachte, und erzählte den beiden nur oberflächlich, was sie aufgrund der Briefe auf den Schreiber schließen konnte. Für den Rest der Woche hatten die beiden genug damit zu tun, ihre Freundin mit „intimen Inhalten" zu triezen, die in ihren Vorstellungen sehr obszöner Natur waren (ihr bestes bis jetzt war: _„Liebe Sabrina, ich habe ein Foto von Dir gemacht und sehe es mir jede Nacht ganz genau an. Mittlerweile hat es schon so viele Flecken, daß ich einen neuen Abzug machen lassen mußte. Dein Verehrer"_), und legten die Suche nach einem neuen Opfer erstmal auf Eis.


	9. Teil 9

„Hast du endlich mal wieder was von deinem Liebsten gehört?" fragte Carina Sabrina eines morgens neugierig. Die Angesprochene schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Der Brief vorhin war von meinen Eltern." erklärte sie.

„Ach so... schade."

Es war mitte April, und tatsächlich hatte der heimliche Verehrer sich seit der Sache mit dem Kuß nur noch einmal gemeldet, direkt nach ihrem einsam verbrachten Hogsmeade-Wochenende, in dem er ihr schrieb, daß auch er sich fast zu Tode gelangweilt hatte. Und natürlich, daß er sich gewünscht hatte, sie an seiner Seite zu haben, um sich den anderen glücklich anschließen zu können.

Marianne und Carina rätselten immer noch, wer es sein könnte. Seamus und Andrew warfen ihnen regelmäßig vor, alberne Hühner zu sein und Sabrina zur Weißglut zu treiben, die fast schon aufgegeben hatte. Sie kam ja doch nicht dahinter. Sie hatte sich ein bißchen bei Ernie ausgeheult, der an dem Hogsmeade-Samstag krank im Schloß zurückgeblieben war. Sie war extra früh zurückgekommen und hatte ihm tonnenweise Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel mitgebracht, dann hatten sie es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht und geredet. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle einfach abwarten, vielleicht entschließe sich der Junge doch noch dazu, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Dann hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie nicht wenigstens einen Verdacht habe, wer es sein könne. Sie hatte die gesamte Geschichte des Verdachts vor ihm ausgebreitet, angefangen bei Harry, über Neville, bis hin zu Vincent und Professor Snape (der kam natürlich von Marianne). Ernie hatte herzlich darüber gelacht.

„Deine Freundinnen gehen ja ganz schön ran!" Dann hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie sich denn wünschen würde, daß ein bestimmter Junge der Briefschreiber war. Sie hatte verneint, es gab keinen, in den sie verliebt war. Was zugegebenermaßen nicht so ganz stimmte, aber das mußte sie ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Einige Tage später hörte man ein Tohuwabohu in den Gängen, dann platzten die Türen zur großen Halle auf. Es war Wochenende, und fast alle Schüler und Lehrer waren dort zum Mittagessen versammelt. Hereingestürmt kamen zwei Gestalten, die mit Schwertern fluchend gegeneinander fochten. Eine der Gestalten war Peeves, der Poltergeist, er kreiste geschickt in der Luft um den anderen Mann herum und bedrängte ihn von allen Seiten. Sie kämpften auf den Tischen, stießen Gläser und Schüsseln um und trampelten in Essen. Die Schüler brachten sich unter den Tischen in Sicherheit.

„Haha!" schrie der Mann, als er den Poltergeist letztendlich an die Wand spießen konnte.

„Sie haben unfair gekämpft!" schrie Peeves und rieb sich den Pfeffer aus den Augen.

„Ein Pirat kämpft immer unfair." Der Mann hatte langes schwarzes Haar, er trug ein rotes Kopftuch, an dem Federn und Schmuck befestigt waren und hatte eine seltsame Art, die Worte in die Länge zu ziehen. Außerdem schien er ein wenig verplant zu sein. Er klopfte sich Essensreste aus den abgetragenen Sachen und ging dann nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Jetzt erst bemerkten die meisten Zauberer und Hexen, daß eine ganze Gruppe ähnlich gekleideter Menschen ebenfalls eingetreten war. Sie folgten dem ersten Mann, blieben aber hinter ihm stehen.

„Guten Tag", leierte er an Professor Dumbledore gerichtet, „bin ich recht in der Annahme, daß Sie der Direktor dieses hübschen Hauses... Schlosses sind?"

„Ja das sind Sie. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Wie kann er nur immer so belustigt aussehen? In solchen Situationen wäre ich entweder sauer, weil schon wieder der Frieden in der Schule gestört wird, oder total überfordert, aber nicht amüsiert!_

„Ich habe mein Schiff in Ihrem Teich geparkt, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Käpt'n Jacob Spatz ist der Name, das ist meine Crew." Er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Die Männer und Frauen strafften sich.

„Ihnen zu Diensten, Sir!" rief Käpt'n Jacob Spatz.

„Aye, Sir!" rief die Crew wie eins und legte die rechte Hand zum Gruß an die Stirn.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Und man möchte es kaum glauben, aber Professor Dumbledore sah ERSTAUNT aus!_

„Eine meiner Töchter...", hier drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und deutete dann vage in Richtung Hufflepufftisch, „... Sie müßten sie eigentlich kennen, Sabrina hat ihre Mutter sie genannt, bevor ich sie davon abhalten konnte...", er klopfte sich an den Kopf, als wolle er ihn zurechtrücken, „Sabrina also hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie mir deutlich machte, daß Sie Hilfe brauchen können im Kampf gegen einen Lord Vlo... Vodl... Dolvim..."

„Voldemort", half der Direktor freundlich. Ein Schauer ging durch die Belegschaft.

„Der wars!" Dann herrschte Stille.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir einen wütenden Schrei, und Draco stürzte an mir vorbei auf Sabrina los. „Du elendes Miststück, du Lügnerin, du falsche Schlange!" schrie er sie an. Sabrina hatte sich in ihrem Sitz nur herumgedreht, doch bevor Draco sie erreichen konnte, waren Professor Snape und Elisabeth dazwischengegangen. Elisabeth stellte sich schützend vor ihre Schwester während mein Hauslehrer Draco festhielt. Ich hab immer noch nicht so ganz kapiert, was da eigentlich los war, aber Draco kreischte wie ein Besessener, bis Professor Dumbledore mit einem lauten Knall seines Zauberstabes für Ruhe sorgte. Er bat Draco freundlich, sich zu erklären, und da hat er wieder losgelegt und eine Schimpftirade auf Sabrina runterregnen lassen! Ich kann es kaum glauben, doch er hatte Tränen in den Augen! „Dieses Biest", er deutete auf Sabrina, „hat ihrem Vater verraten, auf welchen Seerouten die Handelsschiffe meines Vaters verkehren. Seit Anfang des Jahres verlieren wir Schiff um Schiff und alle Güter, die transportiert werden. Unser Import- und Exportgeschäft ist vollständig zum Stillstand gekommen, und meine Familie ist fast ruiniert! Wir haben alles versucht, Begleitschutz, Unsichtbarkeitszauber, andere Routen... jedesmal wurden die Schiffe wieder angegriffen, von einem schwarzen Schiff mit Piratenflagge. Alle Güter wurden gestohlen und die Schiffe kehrten leergeräumt in den Heimathafen zurück. Diese dreckigen Muggeln da sind Verbrecher, gemeine Diebe, und Sabrina steckt mit ihnen unter einer Decke!"_

_So aufgebracht habe ich Draco noch nie gesehen. Aber wenn es darum geht, das Familienvermögen zu verteidigen, können sogar die Malfoys Gefühle zeigen..._

_Jedenfalls stand Sabrina ganz ruhig auf, stellte sich zu den Piratenmuggeln und sagte kühl: „Ich habe aus dem Beruf meiner Eltern nie ein Geheimnis gemacht, doch die Leute glauben eben nicht gerne das Unglaubliche. Was kann ich denn dafür, daß du mir so ausführliche Auskunft über die Seewege eurer Handelsschiffe gegeben hast. Und daß ich mit meinen Eltern per Brief Dinge, die in meinem alltäglichen Leben gesagt und getan werden, austausche wie jeder andere auch, das kann mir ja wohl wirklich nicht zum Vorwurf gemacht werden." „Überdies bleibt noch zu beweisen, daß wir tatsächlich die Piraten waren, die Ihre Schiffe überfallen haben." schaltete sich Käpt'n Jacob Spatz wieder ein, der Sabrina über die Schulter lugte. Dann legte er einen Arm um sie, zwickte sie in die Wange und schrie: „Und jetzt werden Planken geputzt bis sie blitzen!" Sabrina straffte sich, hob die Hand zum Seemannsgruß an den Kopf und schrie „Aye, Sir!" wie die anderen vorher. Dann rannte sie wie der Wind aus der großen Halle und kam das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr wieder ins Schloß._

_Bei uns in der Schule ist jedenfalls der Teufel los. Draco speiht Feuer, dem kommt erstmal keiner zunahe, Dumbledore hat sich mit Sabrinas Familie eingeschlossen und beratschlagt (wahrscheinlich, wie sie Dracos Gold am besten gegen du-weißt-schon-wen verwenden können), Carina ist stinkwütend, weil Sabrina ihr nie die Wahrheit gesagt hat (was sie ja eigentlich hat, bloß hat sies auf eine Weise getan, daß ihr keiner geglaubt hat) und Ernie schreibt eine Petition an das Ministerium für Schulangelegenheiten, da seiner Meinung nach Sabrina von ihrem Vater ausgebeutet wird. Er hat sich nämlich zu ihr auf das Schiff geschlichen und hat gesehen, wie sie dort von allen angebrüllt und schikaniert wurde (auf Deutsch, also hat er nicht wirklich verstanden, was die eigentlich gesagt haben) und daß sie die ganze Zeit am Plankenschrubben ist. Draco hätte Ernie beinahe zu Staub zermalmt, als dieser ihm die Petition zum Unterschreiben hinhielt. Wäre Jennifer aus der vierten Klasse (sie hat zur Zeit von allen Slytherins den besten Notendurchschnitt, nämlich 0,89 – damit kommt sie ganz knapp an Hermine heran und wir sind alle sehr stolz auf sie!) nicht dazwischengegangen, wäre Ernie heute Schnee von gestern._

_Wir haben uns ein bißchen mit Sabrinas Mutter unterhalten können. Sie ist eine Mulattin und hat wunderschöne kakaobraune Haut. Elisabeth kommt in der Beziehung sehr nach ihr, obwohl ich nicht vermutet hätte, daß sie von Afrikanern abstammt, da sie nicht total dunkel ist. Aber das hat sich wohl schon sehr verloren bei Elisabeth und Sabrina, denn Sabrina ist kasweiß. Sie behauptet zwar, im Sommer zumindest rot zu werden, aber das glaube ich ihr nicht. Ihr Vater ist auch sehr hell, obwohl er sicher viel in der Sonne ist. Der Rest der Mannschaft (inklusive ein Papagei, der „Servus" sagen kann) hält sich die meiste Zeit auf dem Schiff auf, zu dem wir nicht gehen dürfen. Anordnung von oben._

_Auf jeden Fall ist Sabrinas Mutter Anamaria erster Steuermann auf Käpt'n Jacob Spatz' Schiff, und Elisabeth noch in der Ausbildung. Was bedeutet (wie sie uns selbst versichert hat), daß sie viele viele Planken schrubben muß._

Als Sabrina am Montag in der Früh mit blutenden Händen zurück ins Schloß kam und sich in ihrem Schlafsaal kurz umziehen wollte, fand sie auf dem Bett einen neuen Liebesbrief. Sie steckte ihn freudig in die Tasche und rannte los, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. In der ersten Zwischenstunde verdrückte sie sich aufs Klo und las ihn erregt:

_Sabrina,_

_wie konntest Du das nur tun? Deine Eltern sind Piraten?_

_Schön und gut, sollen sie doch sein was sie wollen, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, daß Du hier herumlaufen und uns alle ausspionieren kannst! Was hast Du Dir denn dabei gedacht? Ja okay, es ist nur Draco Malfoy, der Depp, und jeder klopft Dir auf den Rücken und sagt: „Gut gemacht!"_

_Ich nicht._

_Als ich den kalten, berechnenden Blick in Deinen Augen gesehen habe, wie Du Dich überhaupt gebart hast am Samstag, da ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich hätte Dir so etwas NIE UND NIMMER zugetraut, ich dachte, Du kannst unterscheiden zwischen Worten, die verletzen wollen, es aber nur tun, wenn man es zuläßt, und Taten, die richtig ausgeführt Menschen sehr weh tun können. Ich dachte immer, Du hältst von Malfoy nichts, weil er ein eingebildeter Blödian ist, der alle um sich herum beleidigt, daß Dich seine Worte aber sonst nicht berühren, weil Du viel zu intelligent bist, so einen Schmarrn an Dich herankommen zu lassen. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt, Du hast ihm seine zahlreichen Gemeinheiten doppelt und dreifach heimgezahlt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Du so bist. Du bist nicht besser als er. Ganz und gar nicht!_

_Ich bin so enttäuscht von Dir!_

_Einmal war ich kurz davor, Dir zu sagen, wer ich bin, jetzt bin ich SO FROH, daß ich es nicht getan habe! Ich will nichts mehr mit Dir zu tun haben, und werde Dich nie wieder mit Briefen behelligen!_

_Sag Deinen Freundinnen das, damit sie endlich aufhören, die wildesten Spekulationen über meine Identität anzustellen!_

_Es geht hier ums Prinzip. Wo ist Dein Gerechtigkeitssinn geblieben? Schaltet der sich aus, wenn es um Deine eigenen Fehler geht? Ist es okay, daß Du andere Leute bestiehlst, wenn sie ein falsches Wort zu Dir sagen? Ich kann Malfoy auch nicht leiden, und er hat mich selbst oft genug beleidigt, trotzdem würde ich ihn nie so ans Messer liefern. Du schon. Leider._

Damit endete der Brief. Sabrina war blaß geworden und saß wie in Trance auf dem Klodeckel.


	10. Teil 10

Das restliche Schuljahr war sehr schnell verstrichen, zuerst kamen die Abschlußarbeiten, für die eifrig gebüffelt werden mußte, dann endlich die erlösenden Ferien.

Marianne und Carina sahen einem wunderschönen Sommer mit Seamus und Andrew entgegen. Andrew, der die Schule abgeschlossen hatte und sowieso schon volljährig war, konnte apparieren, so oft und wohin er wollte, und natürlich würde es ihn sehr oft nach München ziehen. Seamus hatte Marianne zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, denn ihre eigenen Eltern tobten wütend und hatten sie vom Stammbaum entfernt, seitdem sie erfahren hatten, daß sie einen Freund hatte, der nicht reinblütig war. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna hatten sich am Ende des Schuljahres wieder irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, aber alle überlebt, und nun gab es keinen dunklen Lord mehr. Keiner wußte so genau, was eigentlich passiert war. Harry war lange Zeit in St. Mungo's in Behandlung, Ron hatte ein Stückchen seines linken Ohres eingebüßt, Hermine waren alle Haare ausgefallen und nur langsam wuchs ein seidiger Flaum nach, Ginny war das Rückgrat gebrochen worden, doch sie konnte noch einmal gerettet werden, mußte aber komplett neu laufen lernen, Neville, der ein paar starke Flüche abbekommen hatte, als er seine Freundin beschützt hatte, mußte den ganzen Sommer über jeden Tag vier verschiedene Zaubertränke zu sich nehmen (seine Großmutter war im übrigen mächtig stolz auf ihn), und Luna hatte ein Auge eingebüßt. Die Bodyguards waren auf drei zusammengeschrumpft, es waren nur die junge Polin, der Kroate und der Finne übriggeblieben. Ins Zauberministerium kehrte fast sofort die alte Bürokratie und Hierarchie ein, und Dumbledore seufzte oft darüber.

Sabrina verbrachte den Sommer auf dem Schiff ihres Vaters. Sie schrieb sich treu mit ihren Freunden und hatte viel Zeit, beim Plankenschrubben mit Elisabeth zu reden. Sie erzählte ihr von ihrem Kummer, daß jemand, der sie offensichtlich geliebt hatte, sie für schlecht hielt und sich völlig aus ihrem Leben zurückgezogen hatte. Elisabeth war der Meinung, daß ihre Schwester einem anonymen Briefschreiber viel zu viel Bedeutung beimaß und fragte sich, ob nicht etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Doch sie bekam nicht viel heraus, außer einer Vermutung, daß Sabrina verliebt war. Doch sie war in Herzensangelegenheiten immer wahnsinnig scheu, und würde nicht einmal, wenn sie glücklich verheiratet war, gegenüber irgendjemandem zugeben, daß sie Liebe empfand. Manchmal fragte sich Elisabeth, wie sie mit dieser Disposition jemals einen Mann finden würde, denn ein bißchen Aufmunterung mußte eine Frau schon geben, bevor ein Mann sich näher an sie heran traute.

Kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres trafen sich alle Freunde in der Diagon Alley. Die meisten hatten sich auch über die Sommerferien gesehen. Seamus und Marianne waren beide schon siebzehn, durften also auch außerhalb der Schule Magie anwenden und besuchten Carina oft zusammen mit Andrew.

Aus Mariannes Tagebuch:

_Ich bin eigentlich am liebsten allein zu Carina appariert. Sie hat oben im Haus einen kleinen Bereich für sich, der fast wie eine kleine Wohnung ist, da gibt es sogar eine Küche in Miniaturformat! Dort oben steht ein Fernseher, und sie hat auch einen Videorekorder, und auf ihrer Couch ist es richtig gemütlich. Dort haben wir uns den Film mit Liam Neeson angeschaut. Er heißt „Rob Roy" und ohhhhh... wenn ich nicht mit Seamus zusammenwäre, dann könnte ich glatt..._

_Auf jeden Fall haben wir auch noch andere Filme angesehen. Ich hab jetzt auch endlich kapiert, was ein Film ist und wie das mit dem Fernseher undsoweiter läuft. Seamus hat bei sich zu Hause auch sowas, denn sein Vater ist kein Zauberer. Aber der hat nicht so viele Schlonzfilme und außerdem kann man mit ihm gar nicht schlonzen, weil er ja ein Mann ist. Und Seamus lacht mich immer bloß aus, wenn ich ihm von irgendwelchen Schauspielern vorschwärme. Bei LN muß ich allerdings aufpassen, einmal haben wir uns deswegen total gestritten, weil er voll eifersüchtig geworden ist! Er war stinksauer, als ich gesagt habe, daß ich Liam nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würde. Derweil ist das doch bloß so eine Redensweise, nicht daß ich schon jemals Sex gehabt hätte. Leider. Aber Seamus ist total ausgeflippt und hat mir gesagt, ich soll doch zu „dem Deppen" gehen, wenn ich ihn so viel toller finde. Naja, ich find ihn ja gar nicht toller als Seamus. Das ist irgendwie was anderes, der ist fern und soll es auch bleiben! Aber das hat er nicht einsehen wollen, und ich bin angekrochen gekommen wie ein Wurm und habe mich tausendmal entschuldigt, und seitdem vermeide ich es tunlichst, zu enthusiastisch von LN zu reden (zumindest vor meinem schottenrocktragenden Iren)._

_Anfang August ist ein Brief von Hogwarts gekommen. Meine Eltern hatten das Schulgeld nicht bezahlt (eine horrende Summe übrigens!), und da ich enterbt worden bin und keinen Pfennig besitze, bin ich total erschrocken. Ich wußte gar nicht, was ich machen soll, und habe mich nicht getraut, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, weil ich mir so dumm vorkam. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht! Daß ich jetzt arm bin undso. Aber zwei Tage später kam noch ein Brief von Hogwarts, daß jetzt alles in Ordnung sei und sie mich am ersten September erwarten. Ich hab zuerst gedacht, meine Eltern haben sich doch erweichen lassen, aber als ich ihnen einen Brief schrieb, kam die Eule schnurstracks zurück mit dem Hinweis, daß sie sich weder mit Fremden (und da sie mich aus dem Familienkreis ausgeschlossen haben, zähle ich dazu) noch mit Blutschändern abgeben, geschweige denn ihnen finanzielle Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Also hatte ich echt keine Ahnung, wer da so generös gewesen ist, und vermutete schon Seamus' Eltern dahinter, als von Sabrina ein Brief kam. Sie hatte sich gedacht, daß ich kein Geld habe, also hat sie zusammen mit ihrer Gebühr meine gleich mitgezahlt und ihre Eltern haben mir sogar ein Konto eingerichtet, auf das ich jederzeit zugreifen kann und in dem sogar eine beträchtliche Summe liegt! Sabrina schrieb mir, daß es alles Piratengeld ist, ich mich also nicht schämen soll, es anzunehmen, weil sie das im Laufe des letzten Jahres den Todesserfamilien gestohlen haben, die entweder alle tot oder in Askaban sind, wo sie es bestimmt nicht brauchen. Ich wundere mich manchmal, warum Sabrina nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist!_

_Ich bin mir auf jeden Fall gar nicht zu schade, diese Freundlichkeit anzunehmen, und habe ihr und der ganzen Mannschaft der Schwarzen Perle (so heißt das Schiff ihres Vaters) ein paar Kästen Augustinerbier aus München geschickt._

Vincent und Gregory kamen mit ihren Freundinnen geradewegs vom Schneider, wo sie sich neue Festtagsroben bestellt hatten, Hermine und Ron schleckten händchenhaltend am selben Eis, Harry, der immer noch ein bißchen blaß aussah, saß mit Luna auf den Treppenstufen vor Gringott's und hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt, Ginny und Neville kitzelten sich gegenseitig, und Marianne, Seamus, Carina und Andrew (er hatte sich den Tag freigenommen) sangen Kinderlieder. Ernie hatte abgesagt, er hatte an dem Tag keine Zeit, so war Sabrina unter vielen Pärchen der einzige Single. Sie freute sich zwar sehr, alle wiederzusehen, doch bald verfiel sie in eine sehr melancholische Stimmung und beschloß, dem ganzen Geküsse und Geschmuse wegzurennen. So ging sie alleine Schulbücher kaufen, neue Kleidung machen lassen, Zaubertränkezutaten aufstocken undsoweiter undsofort. Die anderen vergnügten sich derweil beim Eisessen. Vince und Greg hatten wenigstens über den Sommer ihren Groll gegen Sabrina vergessen. Sie hatten Draco zuliebe kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet, als die Sache mit ihren Eltern rausgekommen war.

Im Buchladen rannte sie in Ernie rein.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier!" rief sie erfreut und fiel ihm um den Hals. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich rosa:

„Ich bin nur ganz kurz hier, weil ich was erledigen mußte, war kurz beim Schneider und muß jetzt gleich wieder los!"

„Schade! Da draußen ist Pärchenalarm angesagt. Die knutschen die ganze Zeit wie wild herum, und machen andere Dinge, die einem Alleinstehenden sehr auf die Nerven fallen können." Ernie lächelte verständnisvoll. Dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand draußen im Gedränge. Als nächstes ging Sabrina selbst zum Schneider. Sie war zwar nicht gewachsen, hatte aber beschlossen, ihre alte schäbige Robe gegen eine neue auszutauschen. Elisabeth hatte sie nach langer Bearbeitung soweit gebracht. Im hinteren Teil des Schneiderladens stand Draco und ließ sich ausmessen. Er war ein gutes Stück gewachsen und konnte neue Roben definitiv gebrauchen. Er schenkte ihr einen feindseligen Blick, als er sie erkannte. Wenigstens hatte Sabrina kein so schlechtes Gewissen mehr. Sie hatte ihre Mutter dazu überredet, ihren Vater und seine Crew dazu zu bringen, das Gold und alle Güter der Malfoys an Draco zurückzugeben, weil sie pausenlos Alpträume hatte. In einem davon träumte sie, wie sie in dem Gold schwamm und nicht mehr herauskam, von einem Strudel nach unten gezogen wurde und erstickte. Da hatte es ihr gereicht und sie hatte solange auf ihre Mutter eingeredet (die speziell vom gekaperten Malfoyschmuck angetan war), bis diese ihren Einfluß beim Vater geltend gemacht hatte. Sie nickte ihm also höflich zu, stellte sich neben ihn auf das Podest und wurde ausgemessen.

Am ersten Schultag verkündete Professor Dumbledore, daß dieses Schuljahr ein paar knallige Feste stattfinden würden. Jetzt wo Voldemort hopps gegangen war, konnte man endlich mal wieder in altem Hogwartsstil feiern. So gab es eine Halloweenparty, einen Weihnachtsball, einen Valentinsball, einen Frühlingstanz ende April, ein Konzert von der neu zu gründenden Schulband mitte Mai, und eine riesen Abschlußparty im Freien am letzten Schultag. Das Jahr schien heiter zu werden!

Zur Halloweenparty ließ sich Marianne etwas ganz besonderes einfallen. Sie war von Sabrina und Carina mehrmals darauf hingewiesen worden, wie ähnlich sie Professor Snape sah: sie war fast so groß wie er, hatte fast schwarze Haare und sehr dunkle Augen. Daraus mußte sich doch was machen lassen, und mit Elisabeths Hilfe, die in Kleidungs- und Make-Up-Angelegenheiten der erste Ansprechpartner aller Freundinnen Sabrinas geworden war, betrat am 31. Oktober ein schlecht gelaunter Snape die große Halle, stellte sich neben Harry auf, der in einem rosa Hasenkostüm steckte, und fauchte „Potter!". Harry zuckte zusammen, doch als er den vermeintlichen Snape anblickte, stutzte er kurz, dann brach er in Gelächter aus. Marianne hatte sich von Elisabeth eine Nase modellieren lassen, die der des Lehrers täuschend ähnlich sah, und in der schwarzen Kleidung mit dem wehenden Umhang konnte man sie auf den ersten Blick nicht vom Original unterscheiden. Als der Professor höchstpersönlich Marianne zum Tanzen aufforderte, johlte die ganze Schülerschaft ausgelassen. Marianne genoß ihre Rolle als falscher Snape, segelte mit langen Schritten in der großen Halle umher, fauchte Schüler an, die ihren Blick zufällig in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten, zog wüst Punkte ab für das falsche Halten der Gabel, und verteilte ungeheure Strafarbeiten für das Atmen in ihrer Nähe. Professor Snape nahm diese Karikatur seiner selbst erstaunlicherweise gelassen hin, doch vielleicht lag das auch an Elisabeth, die beim Fest geblieben war und in ihrem Sklavin-Leia-Outfit die Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur des Lehrers auf sich zog. Als sie ihre Schwester mit ihrem Lehrer an sich vorbeitanzen sah, dachte Sabrina bei sich, daß Elisabeth langsam einen Bierbauch bekam, obwohl sie seit einigen Monaten keinen Alkohol anrührte. Anscheinend jedoch gefiel das Professor Snape, denn er legte eine Hand immer wieder auf ihr kleines Bäuchlein, und Elisabeth glühte als sei sie neu geboren.

Carina hatte sich als Walfisch verkleidet, was allgemein Gelächter hervorrief. Vincent und Greg, die vom Umfang her Carina noch um einiges übertrafen (speziell seit Carina über den Sommer zehn Kilo verloren hatte) gingen als Trolle. Der Renner jedoch kam, als Harry, der die Halle in seinem Hasenkostüm verlassen hatte, um aufs Klo zu gehen, unverkleidet wiederkam. Er setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch, und als er gefragt wurde, warum er sich umgezogen habe, antwortete er:

„Malfoy dieser Depp hat die Kloschüssel explodieren lassen, bevor ich aus der Kabine gegangen bin. Mein schönes Kostüm ist vollkommen ruiniert!" Als er mit Luna an Sabrina vorbeitanzte und ihr zuzwinkerte (hatte er sie etwa erkannt?), hörte sie Luna sagen:

„Harry gefällt mir besser!" Luna war als Pirat verkleidet, und ausnahmsweise sah die Augenklappe nicht fehl am Platz aus. Sabrina verstand nicht ganz, was Luna gemeint hatte, bis Harry im rosa Hasenkostüm zurückkam und wie vom Donner gerührt vor sich selbst und seiner Freundin stehenblieb. Der unverkleidete Harry bot ihm galant Lunas Hand dar und forderte dann Jennifer aus Slytherin zum Tanz auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis man dahinterkam, wer sich da so frech als Harry verkleidet hatte: es war Malfoy selbst! Soviel Witz hätte ihm niemand zugetraut, und er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, bis auf Luna alle hinters Licht zu führen.

Langsam wurde es Sabrina langweilig. Sie trottete in der großen Halle umher, schob Ernie (der im Gozillakostüm mit Jane aus Ravenclaw tanzte) auf die Seite, als er ihr im Weg stand, er entschuldigte sich, doch auch er erkannte sie nicht. Sie war vor Beginn des Festes in Stellung gegangen, im Verlauf des Tanzes mehrmals ein und aus gegangen, hatte auf verschiedene Arten versucht, die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, um endlich erkannt zu werden, doch anscheinend spielte sie ihre Rolle zu gut. Sogar der Direktor, den sie in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt hatte, schien nicht zu bemerken, wen er da wirklich vor sich hatte. Schließlich kam ihr Mrs. Norris zu Hilfe. Sie hatte sie kurz angesehen und war dann aus der Halle gestoben, um Filch Bescheid zu geben. Alsbald platzte dieser denn auch herein und schrie wütend, auf Sabrina deutend:

„Ein Betrüger! Hochstapler!" und lud eine unverständliche Schimpftirade auf ihr ab. Jetzt kam Tumult in die Menge. Zwei Filches standen sich gegenüber, einer schrie und schimpfte, der andere wies die Beschuldigungen von sich und fing seinerseits an, auf den angeblich falschen Filch zu deuten und ihn des Gauklertums zu beschuldigen. Keiner der Anwesenden schien erkennen zu können, wer der richtige war, bis Mrs. Norris sich zu Füßen ihres echten Herrn aufstellte und Sabrina anklagend ansah. Damit gab sie auf und fiel in ihr eigenes Ich zurück, mitsamt ihrem kaum mehr hörbaren deutschen Akzent, an dem sie trotzdem sofort erkannt wurde.

Ernie sicherte sich lachend sofort ihrer Hand und sie tanzten vergnügt.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst!" sagte er zu ihr.


	11. Teil 11

Drei Wochen später schwebte Sabrina in den Wolken. Sie gab endlich vor sich selbst zu, daß sie hoffnungslos verliebt war, und hing Tag und Nacht Traumphantasien nach. Das hieß natürlich noch lange nicht, daß sie sich irgendjemandem anvertraute. Sie überlegte schon ernsthaft, ob sie nicht auch ein Tagebuch anfangen sollte, wie Marianne und Carina, aber sie war kein guter Schreiberling und viel zu faul, auch noch in ihrer Freizeit seitenweise Wörter aneinanderzureihen. Leider wollte und wollte ihr Angebeteter ihr nicht zeigen, ob er etwas für sie empfand. Sie versuchte, ihn öfter als alle anderen Jungen anzulächeln, besonders nett zu ihm zu sein und in seiner Anwesenheit rot zu werden (vorausgesetzt, sie waren ganz alleine, denn es wäre für sie Tortur gewesen, wenn es irgendjemand sonst bemerkt hätte).

Leider gelang ihr dies ganz und gar nicht. Der Junge, der sie genauso gern hatte wie sie ihn, was sie aber nicht wußte, hatte keine Ahnung, daß sie ihn bevorzugte. Manchmal dachte er ja, manchmal nein. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sie behandle ihn anders als alle anderen, dann war sie wieder der alberne Scherzkeks, der sie bei jedem ihrer Freunde war. Die Wahrheit war, daß Sabrina so schüchtern war, daß sie unbewußt ihr ganzes Leben lang die Neigung perfektioniert hatte, ihre Gefühle nicht an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen. Problematischerweise vermutete niemand, daß sie so schüchtern war, da sie nicht so wirkte. Nach langem Zaudern mit sich selbst kam sie jedoch anfang Dezember zu einem Entschluß: sie würde ihm einen Brief schreiben, keinen Liebesbrief, weil ihr das sicher nicht gelingen würde, sondern eine einfache Liebeserklärung mit ihrem Namen darunter. Nichts anonymes, nichts geheimes. Sie wollte es wissen.

Also schrieb sie auf ein kleines Stück Papier, das sie unter Protesten derselben aus Mariannes Tagebuch gerissen hatte: _Ich wollte Dir schon lange einmal sagen, daß ich Dich sehr liebe. Sabrina._ Dann steckte sie den Zettel in ihre Hosentasche, und nahm sich jeden Tag vor, ihn abzuschicken. Doch einmal, als sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek lernten, hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er sie gerne zum Weihnachtsball einladen würde, und feige wie sie war entschied sie, erstmal abzuwarten. Leider hatte er sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt, und nun war es nur noch eine Woche bis zum Ball.

Also ging sie genau sechs Tage vor dem großen Ereignis zitternd zur Eulerei hoch, nur um sich dann doch nicht zu trauen und unverrichteter Dinge wieder zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum an ihre Hausaufgaben zurückzukehren. In der Nacht träumte sie, daß er mit Jane aus Ravenclaw auf den Ball ging und sie innig küßte. Das war zuviel für sie. Am nächsten Morgen steckte sie ihm auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ihren lang gehegten Einzeiler endlich zu und wartete klopfenden Herzens auf die Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts.

Außer daß sie am selben Abend ein Päckchen erhielt, in dem ein wunderschönes mahagonifarbenes Kleid aus Seidensamt, mit gelber Seide gefüttert, und ein Zettel waren: _Als ich im Sommer kurz in der Diagon Alley war, habe ich das für Dich in Auftrag gegeben. Egal mit wem Du gehst: Für den Ball!_ Die Schrift war die ihres heimlichen Briefschreibers!

Am nächsten Tag endlich wurde sie kurz vor dem Abendessen wie aus dem Nichts ergriffen und in eine kleine Nische gezogen. Sie kreischte vor Schreck ein bißchen auf, dann schlug ihr das Herz noch höher, als sie vor ihm stand. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küßte sie so innig, wie sie zwei Tage zuvor geträumt hatte, er würde Jane küssen. Sie machten eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis sie sich wie abgesprochen langsam voneinander lösten und ansahen. Er hatte ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Händen, war zartrosa im Gesicht und lächelte versonnen.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich jemals gesagt, daß ich dir die Briefe geschrieben habe?" Sie schluckte.

„Also ist das Kleid von dir?" Er nickte.

„Ich wollte es dir so und so schicken, und ich hatte vor, dir beim Ball zu sagen, daß ich dich liebe. Schon so lange!" Wieder küßten sie sich.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, du hast in einem Brief geschrieben, daß wir beim Valentinsball miteinander getanzt haben, aber das stimmt ja gar nicht. Ich hab da gar nicht mit dir getanzt..."

„Wir haben beide gleichzeitig nebeneinander getanzt, das hat mir damals genügt. Außerdem habe ich mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, wie es wohl ist, dich im Arm zu halten und mit dir zu tanzen!" Seine Augen leuchteten. Sie küßten sich erneut.

„Woher hast du die Narbe?"

„Als ich acht war wurde unser Schiff von einem alten Feind meines Vaters und seiner Mannschaft angegriffen, sie wollten uns alle niedermetzeln, und Elisabeth war gerade nicht auf dem Schiff, um uns mit Magie zu helfen. Sie ist gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgekommen, bevor einer von uns ernsthaft verletzt wurde, aber einer der andern Piraten hatte mich in einen Schwertkampf verwickelt..." Er strich ihr sanft darüber, dann küßten sie sich, bis die Türen der großen Halle sich öffneten, da das Abendessen vorüber war.

Am Weihnachtsball dann platzte die Bombe:

Professor Snape gab seine Verlobung mit Elisabeth Spatz kund, deren Bauch noch runder geworden war. Und Ernie McMillan war mit Jennifer, der Einserschülerin aus Slytherin, zusammengekommen. Sabrinas Freunde, die nach Harry und Neville, mit einem kurzen Abstecher zu Professor Snape, insgeheim Ernie als den anonymen Briefschreiber deklariert hatten, nicht zuletzt weil die beiden ständig zusammensteckten und sich unheimlich gut verstanden, fielen einmal mehr aus allen Wolken. Zum Glück hatten sie diesmal Sabrina damit nicht behelligt, weil sie sonst nur wieder ausgeflippt wäre. Ernie hatte tatsächlich über den Sommer an einem Projekt mit Jennifer gearbeitet, weswegen er an dem Tag, als Sabrina ihm in der Diagon Alley begegnet war, dort zu tun gehabt hatte. Er hatte sie schon lange in seine Gefühle für Jennifer eingeweiht, in die er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. Zuerst hatte er sich aber nicht getraut, einen Vorstoß zu wagen, da sie aus Slytherin war und er nicht gewußt hatte, auf welcher Seite sie stand. Und dann war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, weswegen alles so lange gedauert hatte, um zu einem guten Ende zu kommen.

Während des ganzen Tumults, der um die beiden glücklichen Pärchen entstanden war, bemerkte außer Elisabeth niemand, wie Draco sich zu Sabrina beugte, ihr ein kleines Büchlein in die Hand gab und sie zärtlich küßte.

_Ein Freund ist jemand, der dich gern hat...  
Es kann ein Junge sein...  
Es kann ein Mädchen sein...  
Oder eine Katze... (...)_

_Ein Bach kann auch dein Freund sein, (...)  
Er läßt dich still an seinem Ufer sitzen,  
Wenn du nicht reden magst. (...)_

_Manchmal erkennst du deine Freunde nicht,  
Auch wenn sie bei dir sind die ganze Zeit.  
Du gehst an ihnen vorbei  
Und siehst nicht, wie gern sie dich haben  
Auf ihre Art._

_Und wenn du dann denkst,  
Du hast keine Freunde...  
Dann mußt du innehalten  
Und dich besinnen..._

_Ob dich nicht jemand angelächelt hat  
Auf seine Art, (...)  
An einen Bach, der dich still an seinem  
Ufer sitzen läßt, wenn du nicht reden magst.  
Freunde mußt du eben manchmal suchen._

_Manche haben viele, viele Freunde.  
Manche haben ein paar Freunde.  
Aber jeder,  
Jeder in der ganzen weiten Welt,  
Hat bestimmt einen Freund._

_Hast du deinen gefunden?_

(Joan Walsh Anglund, _Ein Freund ist jemand, der dich gern hat_)


End file.
